


Luna de miel a la vikinga [Acabada]

by eglomer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Anna - Freeform, Aventura - Freeform, Crossover, Disney, Dreamworks, F/F, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Light fury, astrid - Freeform, chimuelo - Freeform, como entrenar a tu dragón - Freeform, desdentao, elsa - Freeform, elstrid, frozen, furia diurna, furia luminosa, hiccup - Freeform, hicstid, hipo, hipstrid, how to train your dragon, toothless - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eglomer/pseuds/eglomer
Summary: Hipo y Astrid se encuentran disfrutando de su merecida luna de miel, lejos de las obligaciones de la aldea, cuando un suceso inesperado acude volando a ellos, obligándoles a emprender un tortuoso viaje a un reino completamente helado donde deberán hacer frente a numerosos peligros para ayudar a sus amigos y poder volver a su hogar.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney) & Astrid Hofferson, Elsa (Disney)/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

# Introducción y licencia

Este fanfic se sitúa temporalmente después de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 y, también, después de Frozen 2, por lo que si no has visto alguna de ellas es posible que te desveles algo de la trama de estas películas.

Respecto a los nombres de los personajes, son de la versión de España. Os dejo aquí las equivalencias con el español latino por si eres de allí y no las conoces:  
· Desdentao → Chimuelo  
· Furia Diurna → Furia Luminosa  
El resto de personajes que aparecen en la historia, si no me equivoco, se llaman igual (y si no es así, deja un comentario y los añadiré a la lista).

Los personajes y localizaciones son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks o de quién quiera que tenga los derechos. La historia en sí se publica bajo una licencia Creative Commons de tipo BY-NC-SA (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/deed.es).

Dedicado a mis niñas, por su tiempo y sus correcciones, y a todas aquellas personas que lo lean.


	2. Chapter 2

# 1.

—¡Casados! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Astrid sonrió. Ya hacía medio mes desde la ceremonia e Hipo seguía tan emocionado como el primer día.

—Anda vuelve aquí, que hace frío...

El joven obedeció sin rechistar. Se sentó junto a ella en la improvisada cama y se tapó hasta la cintura. Después sacó un mapa, desgastado ya de tanto uso, y lo extendió sobre su regazo para examinarlo.

—Es increíble que no te separes de él ni un momento.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo con cierto orgullo—. ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde deberíamos ir ahora?

Habían estado recorriendo las islas conocidas más remotas en busca de nuevas tierras, disfrutando así, de aquella manera tan peculiar, de su luna de miel en soledad. Viajar resultaba más fácil cuando contaban con dragones, pero eran vikingos y la navegación corría por sus venas, por lo que tampoco les costó demasiado adaptarse a viajar de aquella guisa.

—¿Ya estás pensando en irte? ¡Si acabamos de llegar!

—Sí, pero es que aquí no hay nada...

—Estoy yo...

Astrid recorrió el brazo de Hipo suavemente con el dedo.

—Pero es que queda tanto por ver, tanto por descubrir... Cuando volvamos a la aldea estaremos ocupados procurando que los clientes de Bocón no se saquen los dientes a puñetazos, o que Patapez y Patán no se abran la cabeza por cualquier chica. ¡Tenemos que aprovechar!

La muchacha suspiró.

—Está bien. ¿Qué te parece si al menos esperamos... no sé... quince minutos? ¿Veinte?

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco, teatralmente.

—Bueno, creo que podré esperar.

Guardó el mapa y se acomodó bajo las sábanas. Astrid se acercó más a él, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente pegados, y comenzaron a besarse lentamente. Sin separar sus labios, Astrid fue escalando el cuerpo del vikingo hasta acabar encima de él. Sus pies rodearon la pierna de Hipo y ella reprimió una risita.

—¿Ya te vas a meter con mi pierna?

—¡Es que es minúscula! —rio ella de buena gana—. Es como la pata de... no sé, de un pollo. ¡Es demasiado fina para sujetar tanto peso!

—Que sepas que mi pierna es una pierna vikinga de pura cepa —dijo él, abrazando su cuerpo y haciéndola rodar hasta quedar encima de ella—. ¡Mira todo el peso que soporta a diario!

Hipo la besó con pasión y Astrid le correspondió mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda desnuda de su amado. De pronto, el joven creyó escuchar un suave batir de alas y paró en seco.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Shh.

Pusieron toda su atención en los sonidos que les envolvían, pero sólo escucharon el más absoluto silencio.

—Perdona, me lo debo haber imaginado. Por un momento me ha parecido escuchar un dragón.

Astrid sonrió. Sabía lo mucho que echaba de menos a Desdentao: exactamente lo mismo que ella a Tormenta. La sola idea de volver a verlos hizo que un agradable hormigueo recorriese su cuerpo.

Hipo colocó suavemente su mano sobre la cara de su esposa y la besó con ganas, recorriendo sus labios y su cuello.

—Para.

Esta vez fue Astrid quien escuchó el batir de las alas.

De nuevo, sólo el silencio hizo acto de presencia.

—Habrá sido... no sé, ¿el viento? —comentó Hipo encogiéndose de hombros, antes de retomar su intimidad.

Y, de nuevo, aquel flap-flap tan característico hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Oh, por el amor de los dioses!

Astrid salió del jergón y vistió rápidamente su cuerpo; cogió su hacha y salió de la tienda de campaña seguida de Hipo, que estaba colocándose torpemente su camisa.

Usando su mano como visera para tapar la luz del Sol, examinaron el cielo en busca de cualquier señal que indicase la presencia de un dragón, pero sólo encontraron unas blancas, brillantes y esponjosas nubes.

Astrid suspiró, bajando su hacha.

—Espera —dijo Hipo, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de la joven y dando unos pasos al frente, con la mirada fija en el cielo.

Se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó.

Se escuchó una pequeña explosión y, de una de las nubes que quedaban justo en dirección al Sol, apareció la silueta de un dragón que volaba hacia ellos.

—No puede ser... —susurró Hipo, mientras el corazón se le aceleraba.

El dragón descendió a toda velocidad hasta aterrizar justo frente a ellos, levantando una polvareda que les obligó a retirar la vista.

Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos se encontraron cara a cara con la furia diurna.

—¡Furia! —dijo alegre Astrid, que soltó el hacha y corrió a abrazarla, ignorando los gruñidos de la dragona.

Hipo no pudo ocultar su decepción. Por supuesto, se alegraba de ver a Furia, pero no era a ella a quien echaba de menos. Se reunió con ellas y se percató de que la dragona estaba realmente cansada. Le acercó su mano en señal de bienvenida, colocándola sobre la cabeza pero sin llegar a tocarla mientras, inconscientemente, revisaba de nuevo los cielos en busca de alguna señal de Desdentao.

—Hola...

Estaba buscando la forma de preguntar por su amigo, pero no le dio tiempo a decir una palabra. Furia abrió sus fauces y empezó a emitir un sonido gutural mientras su cuerpo se sacudía espasmódicamente. Poco a poco, algo fue emergiendo de su interior y lo escupió sobre el suelo, lleno de babas.

—Puaj... —dijo Hipo—. ¿Qué es esto?

Procurando tocar lo menos posible, cogió aquello y lo sacudió un poco para limpiarlo y poder ver mejor de qué se trataba.

Hipo y Astrid se miraron preocupados: era la prótesis de la cola de Desdentao.


	3. Chapter 3

# 2.

La dragona trató de explicarles a aquellos estúpidos humanos lo que había pasado, pero fue imposible. Finalmente, hastiada, optó por echarse una pequeña siesta para recuperar fuerzas ante la atónita mirada de Astrid e Hipo. Durmió más de lo que le hubiese gustado, dadas las circunstancias, pero también pensó que era lo mejor: les esperaba un largo viaje y era mejor estar preparada. Para cuando despertó, el campamento estaba ya recogido y ambos humanos esperaban impacientes, elaborando teorías sobre qué podría haber pasado. Se desperezó y comió a toda prisa un poco de pescado que le habían dejado preparado. Apenas tuvo el último pedazo en la boca, les indicó que quería que se subiesen sobre ella. Por suerte, aquello sí lo entendieron y se dieron prisa en acomodarse sobre su lomo.

Se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que despegaron.

Hipo y Astrid se pusieron a gritar y a moverse de la emoción de volver a montar sobre un dragón después de tanto tiempo. No es que pudiesen llegar a desviar su rumbo, pero sí que era como tener a dos moscones volando sobre sus narices. Por un momento pensó incluso en ponerse panza arriba y dejar que la gravedad hiciese el resto, pero luego recordó que necesitaba su ayuda para encontrar a Desdentao. Inspiró hondo un par de veces, les dio un gruñido de advertencia que captaron a la perfección y siguieron su camino en silencio.

Furia se dejó guíar por aquel sentimiento que la atraía hacia el alfa y durante unas horas sólo vieron agua por todas partes y diminutos riscos que sobresalían esporádicamente sobre su superficie. De vez en cuando, aprovechaban alguno de ellos para descansar antes de continuar su viaje. Finalmente, llegaron a unas tierras totalmente nuevas para ellos. Hacía frío y estaba todo nevado. Además, tuvieron que elevarse para sortear las escarpadas montañas que les bloqueaban el paso, helándose hasta los huesos.

Para cuando pudieron descender, vieron a lo lejos un fiordo, totalmente congelado, con una ciudad en uno de sus laterales. No quisieron acercarse más hasta haberse repuesto un poco del viaje; a fin de cuentas, no sabían nada de los lugareños y tampoco sabían cómo reaccionarían ante un dragón que, de pronto, aterriza ante sus ojos.

No tardaron en encontrar un riachuelo con una capa de hielo lo suficientemente pequeña como para poder romperla con facilidad, situado junto a una pequeña arboleda ideal para montar el campamento lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Nada más desmontar, Furia se sacudió, bebió con ganas en el riachuelo y levantó el vuelo sin decir una palabra. Necesitaba encontrar algo de comida de verdad.

Hipo y Astrid se miraron un poco desconcertados y se encogieron de hombros.

Montaron la tienda, encendieron un pequeño fuego y cocinaron algo mientras esperaban el regreso de la dragona.

Hipo, sentado cerca del fuego para retener algo de calor, miraba distraído su mapa, intentando situar aquella isla (¿o tal vez era un continente?) en él.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Astrid desde el otro lado de la hoguera.

—Bueno, hemos estado viajando dirección este... creo... al menos la mayoría del tiempo, así que probablemente estemos por... ¿aquí?

—No me refiero a eso. Crees... —No sabía muy bien cómo decir aquello—. ¿Crees que nos podemos fiar de ella?

—¿De Furia? Sí, creo... es decir, ¿por qué no íbamos a hacerlo?

—Bueno... ella es distinta, ya sabes. Nunca ha tenido jinete, no confía en las personas...

—Y aún así nos ha traído hasta aquí.

—Sí, pero tampoco sabemos con qué propósito, y hace ya varias horas que se fue. No sabemos nada, Hipo.

—Te equivocas. Sí sabemos algo. —Hipo se levantó para sentarse al lado de Astrid. —Recuerda que los furia nocturna no pueden sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo en el frío y, más importante todavía, se enamoran una única vez en la vida. Algo le ha pasado a Desdentao, sea lo que sea, y Furia está poniendo su vida en peligro e incluso está haciendo el esfuerzo de traernos con ella, y todo para ayudarle. Si no confías en ella, confía en su amor por Desdentao.

Astrid apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hipo y suspiró.

—Puede que tengas razón.

* * *

Tras el regreso de la dragona decidieron visitar la ciudad. Pensaron que lo mejor sería que Furia se mantuviese alejada para no asustar a los ciudadanos, así que remontó el vuelo en cuanto los vikingos descendieron de su grupa a las afueras de la ciudad.

Para cuando Hipo y Astrid cruzaron el umbral de la muralla estaba ya atardeciendo. Las construcciones, robustas y empedradas, se teñían de naranja, y sólo el eco de sus pasos sobre los baldosines de la calle delataba la presencia de seres vivos. Ni siquiera en el portón principal encontraron a ningún centinela.

—¿Será una ciudad fantasma? —comentó Astrid, casi susurrando.

—¿Puedo ayudarles? —dijo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas.

Mientras se daban la vuelta poniendo distancia, Astrid se llevó la mano a su hacha, colgada de su cinturón, e Hipo sacó su espada. El corazón les latía con fuerza.

—¡Oh, disculpen! No pretendía asustarles.

Un hombre de mediana edad, con gran nariz y vestido de una forma exquisita les miraba con indiferencia apenas unos pasos más allá. ¿Cómo era posible que no le hubiesen oído llegar?

El hombre carraspeó mirando la espada. Hipo suspiró aliviado y guardó su arma.

—Perdón —dijo el vikingo—. Ella es Astrid y yo soy Hipo. Hemos viajado desde tierras lejanas para encontrar a un... amigo. Creemos que podría estar por aquí.

El hombre, con la mirada perdida, no parecía reaccionar.

—Comprendo —dijo de pronto—. En tal caso, les aconsejo que vayan a la plaza central y pregunten por allí. Suele haber bastante gente y será más fácil que encuentren a su amigo. Sólo tienen que seguir recto por esta calle y darán con ella.

—Gracias.

Ambos se pusieron a andar, pero pronto notaron que aquel hombre les estaba siguiendo. Y no sólo él. Conforme fueron adentrándose en la ciudad fueron encontrando a más y más personas, y todas acabaron siguiéndoles a cierta distancia en su camino hacia la plaza. Y, sin embargo, sólo sus pasos resonaban en las calles.

Astrid e Hipo, tensos, sólo necesitaron una mirada. Se juntaron un poco más, listos para desenfundar sus armas en cualquier momento.

—¿Sigues estando seguro de esto? —dijo Astrid.

—Sí.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, vieron que por las otras calles que llevaban a ella también se había ido congregando gente, bloqueando las calles. Las personas que les seguían les fueron empujando y acabaron en el centro de la plaza, completamente rodeados.

—Vale... —susurró Hipo.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Déjamelo a mí...

Hipo carraspeó.

—¡Hola! Esto... ¿qué tal? Soy Hipo y esta es mi compañera, Astrid. Estamos buscando a un amigo. Bueno, he dicho amigo pero es prácticamente un familiar. El caso es que ha desaparecido y creemos que podría estar por aquí. Se llama Desdentao, es negro, con la boca muy grande, tiene alas... y es... un dragón. ¡Pero no debéis tenerle miedo! Es bastante simpático o, al menos lo era cuando vivíamos juntos... —una ola de tristeza invadió a Hipo, que se perdió un momento en sus recuerdos—. En fin, ¿alguien le ha visto por aquí?

Nadie dijo nada. Nadie se movió. Todos seguían mirándoles fijamente, con miradas vacías e inexpresivas.

—¿Nadie? —repitió la pregunta, un poco desesperanzado.

De nuevo, silencio.

—Está bien, en ese caso creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, ya sabéis, a buscar por otro lado y eso.

Astrid e Hipo retrocedieron, pero la muchedumbre se apretó un poco más para bloquearles el paso.

—Lo lamento, pero no podemos dejar que os vayáis —se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

De pronto, se formó un pasillo por el que apareció un joven fuerte y rubio a lomos de un reno.

Ambos fueron acercándose despacio, sin emitir ningún sonido, majestuosos, poderosos. La gente se inclinaba a su paso y, a juzgar por las vestimentas, debía de tratarse de alguien importante.

Finalmente llegaron a su altura y pudieron constatar que se trataba de un hombre bastante apuesto y de cara amistosa. Sin embargo, tanto sus ojos como su rostro estaban carentes de toda expresión.

—No queremos causar ningún problema —dijo Hipo, intentando mantener un tono de voz cordial.

El joven desmontó y se acercó a ellos, mirándolos fijamente con aquellos ojos vacíos.

—Veo fuerza en vosotros.

—¿Gracias?

—Os brindaremos el honor de servir a nuestra causa.

Dio un paso hacia ellos tendiéndoles ambas manos.

—¿Causa? ¿Qué causa? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Astrid, cansada, liberó su hacha y se la paseó de una mano a otra.

—Vale, ya está bien. Dejadnos marchar. Ahora.

Sin embargo, el joven dio otro paso hacia ellos.

—Yo de ti no daría otro paso... —aconsejó Hipo.

En el momento en que sus pies empezaron a moverse, Astrid lanzó un rápido y contundente ataque contra el cuerpo del rubio. Procuró dar con el plano de la hoja para no abrirle en canal, pero no escatimó en fuerza. El joven ni siquiera intentó protegerse, recibiendo el impacto de lleno y quedando tumbado en el suelo, inmóvil.

Astrid apenas le prestó atención y su mirada se paseó por la muchedumbre, esperando que en cualquier momento se lanzasen a por ellos. Pero nadie se movió.

—Dejadnos marchar —repitió la vikinga amenazante.

Hipo, para dar fuerza a sus palabras, sacó su espada y la encendió, estallando en llamas.

Pero nadie reaccionó.

—¿Nada? ¿Ni un simple "oh"?

—Oh, cállate —dijo Astrid irritada—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

El joven rubio se removió en el suelo y se puso en pie, como si nada hubiese pasado. Les tendió de nuevo las manos cordialmente y caminó hacia ellos sin ninguna dificultad.

—¡Venga ya! ¡Deberías tener al menos un par de costillas rotas! —se quejó ella.

—Esto no me gusta, Astrid... —comentó a su lado Hipo, que vio cómo la muchedumbre adoptaba la misma postura.

Ambos se pusieron espalda con espalda y alzaron sus armas dando a entender que atacarían a cualquiera que se acercase a ellos, pero a nadie parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Avanzaban paso a paso, sin prisa, cerrando bien el círculo sobre ellos.

Hipo fue el primero en tener que lanzar un ataque. Con su espada flamígera dio con el plano contra los brazos desnudos de un hombre de mediana edad que estaba ya demasiado cerca, haciéndole girar sobre sí mismo y cayendo al suelo. El olor a carne quemada no tardó en extenderse.

—Vamos, por favor... —dijo, más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

—Te dije que no era buena idea —comentó Astrid a su lado, justo antes de apartar a otra persona a la fuerza.

Pero no pudieron hablar mucho más. La gente se amontonaba para llegar hasta ellos, pisándose unos a otros, y ellos apenas daban a basto para repelerlos.

De pronto, un hombre de gran tamaño apareció entre la muchedumbre con los dedos de sus respectivas manos apretados y juntos, delante de su pecho. Su tamaño casi doblaba el de ellos y avanzaba sin ninguna dificultad entre aquel mar de cuerpos.

Hipo dio un codazo a Astrid para llamar su atención sobre aquel hombre.

—¿Ariete caliente?

—Ariete caliente.

Ambos giraron para que Hipo quedase justo frente a aquella mole y, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, roció las ropas del gigantón con resina inflamable. No pudo evitar suspirar al pensar que prefería la saliva del Pesadilla Monstruosa, pero aún podía dar gracias de haber encontrado un reemplazo para su arma que no dependiese de los dragones. Tras eso, simplemente acercó la hoja flameante de su espada y la resina estalló en llamas, convirtiendo al hombre en una bola de fuego.

Y, sin embargo, no dejó de andar hacia ellos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Se supone que deberías salir corriendo para abrirnos un camino!

—Toda resistencia es inútil —dijo el rubio, que se mantenía en pie a escasos metros de ellos, contemplando la escena—. Si no queréis venir por las buenas, tendremos que hacerlo por las malas.

—¡¿Se supone que esto es por las buenas?! —gritaron ambos a la vez.

El carácter relativamente pacífico de la muchedumbre dio entonces un cambio radical, volviéndose mucho más violento y salvaje. Las personas dejaron de simplemente recibir los golpes a esquivarlos y atacar, y ambos pronto comprendieron que, pese a que aquellas gentes no eran luchadoras, no podrían salir de allí.

—Él es la clave —dijo Astrid, señalando al rubio—. A él no se acercan. Tenemos que hacernos con él.

Hipo asintió y ambos dedicaron todo su esfuerzo en llegar hasta aquel hombre, que permanecía impasible pese a ver cómo sus vecinos iban cayendo uno a uno.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Hipo cuando estaban a escasos metros del rubio.

Astrid no se lo pensó dos veces y cogió fuertemente su hacha mientras Hipo se agachaba. Después, se puso a rodar sobre sí misma, repeliendo a la gente de su alrededor y abriendo momentáneamente un camino hacia el hombre. Hipo aprovechó aquellos escasos segundos para salir disparado hacia él y colocarle su espada en el gaznate.

—Haz que paren.

Astrid, un poco mareada aún, se colocó detrás de él y le retorció con fuerza un brazo, evitando así que intentase escapar o defenderse.

El joven no dijo nada, pero la gente no se acercó a ellos.

Astrid le arrastró a la fuerza, abriéndoles un camino hasta que consiguieron salir de la plaza. En ese momento, viendo que las calles estaban despejadas, le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado y le soltó, y ambos aprovecharon para salir corriendo de allí.

—¿Qué narices acaba de pasar? —dijo Astrid, todavía confusa.

—No tengo ni idea, pero será mejor que nos mantengamos alejados de aquí.

En cuanto salieron de la ciudad, Furia descendió del cielo a su encuentro.

—¡A buenas horas! —dijo Astrid irritada—. ¡Habíamos quedado en que nos rescatarías si la cosa se ponía fea!

La dragona se quejó y adoptó una postura de ataque.

Hipo se puso en medio de ambas, con las manos listas para separarlas.

—Vamos a calmarnos un poco. Seguro que Furia tiene alguna razón para no habernos ayudado.

—¡Casi morimos ahí dentro, Hipo! ¡No podemos fiarnos de ella!

La dragona no quiso escuchar nada más. Dio media vuelta y alzó vuelo, dejándoles allí.

Ambos pudieron ver entonces restos de sangre de Furia en la nieve.


	4. Chapter 4

# 3.

—¡Astrid, espera!

Hipo corría cojeando detrás de su esposa, pero ella no parecía haberle escuchado siquiera. Desde que Furia salió volando, la joven vikinga sentía la urgente necesidad de disculparse con ella y andaba con prisa hacia el campamento, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Estaban atravesando una arboleda nieve a través y, pese a no ser una capa especialmente gruesa, sí era lo suficientemente alta como para que a Hipo le costase seguir el ritmo con su pierna metálica.

—¡Astrid!

Hipo resbaló y cayó de espaldas sobre la nieve virgen.

—Oh, estupendo...

Se incorporó un poco y vio cómo Astrid seguía impasible su camino. Hipo se recostó sobre la nieve de nuevo.

—¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhggggg!

Se desquitó pataleando y dando golpes al aire, liberando un poco de la tensión y la frustración que sentía. Después respiró muy hondo, dejando que el frío le inundase por dentro, y soltó suavemente el aire formando una espesa columna de vaho. Repitió el proceso varias veces mientras su mente se perdía entre las estrellas que ya asomaban en el cielo, la desaparición de Desdentao y la discusión entre Astrid y Furia.

Ya más tranquilo, tensó su cuerpo y se levantó de golpe, encontrándose cara a cara con una figura encapuchada.

La sorpresa fue mutua, pero Hipo fue el primero en reaccionar. Sacó su espada flamígera e intentó prenderla, pero el aceite que usaba se había agotado después de la lucha en la ciudad. El vikingo maldijo para sus adentros.

El encapuchado, por su parte, tampoco se quedó de brazos cruzados. Hipo todavía estaba maldiciendo su mala suerte cuando, con un gesto de sus manos, el suelo entero se congeló. Si no fuese por la plantilla antideslizante de la prótesis de Hipo, hubiese caído de espaldas de nuevo. Aún así, le resultaba difícil mantener el equilibrio.

Su adversario no dudó y dio un salto hacia él. A mitad de vuelo, una espada de hielo apareció de la nada en su mano y descargó con ella un fuerte golpe sobre Hipo, que consiguió a duras penas mantenerse en pie tras repelerlo con su arma.

El vikingo rebuscó rápidamente entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con un recambio de aceite para su espada. Tras repeler otra estocada, consiguió insertar la pequeña cápsula dentro de la empuñadura de su espada y activarla justo cuando el encapuchado lanzaba un tercer ataque.

El repentino calor quebró la espada de hielo e hizo retroceder al encapuchado, que se tomó un momento para crear una nueva espada y reconsiderar la situación. Hipo, por su parte, aprovechó el respiro para trazar un círculo a su alrededor con su espada y fundir la fina capa de hielo que le impedía mantenerse en pie correctamente.

Ambos se miraron, atentos a cada movimiento. El vaho salía a bocanadas de ambos, que jadeaban a causa del esfuerzo.

El encapuchado empezó a moverse en círculos, e Hipo prefirió mantenerse en su posición, donde podía apoyar ambas extremidades sin caer para aplicar más fuerza a sus ataques.

La respiración del encapuchado se cortó de pronto e Hipo se preparó para el rápido y directo ataque que le lanzó: una estocada a la cara que consiguió desviar con su espada. El encapuchado aprovechó la fuerza del propio esquive para rodar sobre sí mismo y realizar un ataque circular que Hipo consiguió esquivar por los pelos, dejándole un pequeño arañazo en la nariz. Sin embargo, el encapuchado no dejó de girar y le lanzó una potente patada que le dio de pleno en el hombro, derribándole.

Hipo intentó recomponerse y levantarse, pero el encapuchado era más rápido que él y se le abalanzó con un pequeño puñal de hielo en la mano. Sin embargo, no llegó a tocarle. Una figura apareció de la nada y embistió al encapuchado con un poderoso placaje. Era Astrid.

Ambos rodaron por la nieve hasta dar con un árbol. Astrid se llevó la peor parte y se quedó durante unos instantes sin respiración. El encapuchado se lanzó sobre ella, pero la vikinga consiguió cogerle las muñecas y abrazar su cuerpo con sus piernas antes de que llegase a hacerle ningún daño.

Aprovechando la velocidad del encapuchado, Astrid rodó por el suelo y se puso encima de él. O, mejor dicho, de ella. Con el movimiento de la pelea su capucha se deslizó y dejó ver el rostro de una mujer joven, muy rubia y con una larga coleta que le caía de lado. Sus ojos azules e intensos penetraban a Astrid llenos de furia, y sus mejillas, rojas, contrastaban fuertemente con la palidez de su piel.

—¡Suéltame! —le espetó, forcejeando.

Astrid notó que estaba temblando.

—Ya, claro, para que nos lleves de vuelta a la ciudad con tus amigos los raritos, ¿no? —Astrid le devolvió la mirada, ceñuda—. Ni lo sueñes.

Sus palabras parecieron desconcertarla, pues relajó un poco su cuerpo. Sin embargo, tras unos instantes sacudió la cabeza, negando para sí misma, y abrió las manos. De ellas salieron un par de rayos azules que obligaron a Astrid a retirarse.

La muchacha jadeaba fuertemente y, a duras penas, consiguió ponerse en pie.

Hipo se colocó al lado de Astrid, listo también para continuar luchando, pero no hizo falta. Aquella desconocida se desplomó ante sus ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

# 4.

Hipo y Astrid se encontraban en el campamento. Era de noche y el cielo reflejaba infinidad de estrellas, aunque la creciente luz del amanecer iba borrándolas poco a poco. Habían pasado la noche haciendo turnos de guardia, tapados juntos con mantas, pero en aquel momento los dos estaban despiertos a causa del intenso frío que sentían. Y, sobretodo, estaban hambrientos. No habían pegado bocado en toda la noche porque, por miedo a ser encontrados, habían preferido no encender el fuego, y con las prisas tampoco habían llevado comida que se pudiese comer sin cocinar.

Las tripas de Hipo rugieron y Astrid rio, pero Hipo pudo leer la tristeza en su rostro.

—Vamos, no te preocupes. La encontraremos y podréis arreglar las cosas.

No habían vuelto a saber nada más de Furia. Al volver al campamento no la encontraron allí, ni tampoco notaron rastro alguno de que se hubiese acercado siquiera.

Un movimiento a sus espaldas les sobresaltó y, al darse la vuelta, vieron a la desconocida con la que habían luchado apenas unas horas atrás de pie, agarrándose débilmente a la tienda de campaña.

—Me habéis salvado...

—Tus pasos sonaban —dijo por toda respuesta Astrid, encogiéndose de hombros y colocándose las mantas.

—Gracias... —Por su gesto, pareció entender perfectamente a qué se refería la vikinga.

La joven dio unos pasos hacia ellos, débilmente, e Hipo se levantó para sujetarla antes de que cayese.

—Vamos, deberías volver dentro a descansar. Tenías mucha fiebre.

Ella negó, e Hipo la acompañó hasta sentarse al lado de Astrid. Después, extendió sus brazos y unas luces brillantes aparecieron flotando. Un instante después, salieron volando en todas direcciones. El esfuerzo hizo que, incluso sentada, se tambalease un poco.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Hipo mientras Astrid sujetaba, desconfiada, a la mujer.

—Detectores. Con ellos podremos saber si se acerca alguien. Si no encendéis la hoguera vais a morir de frío.

Los vikingos se miraron, decidiendo qué hacer. Finalmente, el frío pudo más que la desconfianza e Hipo se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a prender la hoguera. Su calor reconfortante hizo que tanto Astrid como Hipo se acercasen más a ella, aliviados.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó Astrid, frotando las manos delante del fuego.

—No, aquí estoy bien. Por si no lo habéis notado, tengo poderes de hielo, así que el frío no es un problema para mí.

Hipo ni siquiera estaba escuchando, puesto que ya había sacado las pocas mazorcas que les quedaban y las estaba preparando para cocinarlas.

—Soy Elsa, por cierto.

—Yo soy Astrid, y él es Hipo.

—¿Puedo preguntaros qué hacéis en Arendelle?

—Hemos venido a buscar a Desdentao —dijo Hipo mientras cocinaba—. Es un dragón negro, un poco cabezota y amigo nuestro que ha desaparecido y, por lo visto, parece que está por aquí.

—¿Un dragón? —sonó entre incrédula y alarmada.

—Tranquila, Desdentao no es peligroso —la tranquilizó Astrid, sonriendo.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde podría estar? —preguntó Hipo con interés—. No puede volar por sí mismo por... bueno, por un accidente que sufrimos hace unos años, así que alguien debe de habérselo llevado.

Elsa puso cara de preocupación.

—Si alguien se lo ha llevado, creo que sé quién puede ser.

Hipo paró un momento y la miró fijamente, interrogante.

—Seguramente haya sido... mi hermana.

Elsa acompañó semejante declaración con una ligera sonrisa de culpa.

—¿Tu hermana? —Hipo no daba crédito—. Tu hermana... Así que tienes una hermana. ¿Ella también tiene poderes, no sé, de fuego o algo así? ¿Y para qué querría tu hermana un dragón?

Astrid le dio un codazo en el costado que le cortó la respiración.

—¿Cómo te va a contestar si no te callas?

Elsa sonrió con tristeza.

—Todo empezó hace tres meses, pero debo remontarme un poco más en el tiempo para que entendáis mejor lo que está pasando. Al menos en parte, porque ni yo misma lo sé.

»Anna y yo somos de la familia real de Arendelle. Yo reiné primero pero, por mis poderes, acabé haciéndome cargo del bosque encantado junto a los Northuldra. Sí, sé que suena a cuento —comentó al ver las caras de los vikingos— pero os aseguro que es real.

»Anna entonces pasó a ser la reina en Arendelle. Se casó con Kristoff y, la verdad, ambos son mucho mejores reyes de lo que lo fui yo. Son muy cercanos y el pueblo les adora. A mí me cuesta un poco más eso de acercarme a la gente.

»Al principio manteníamos la misma relación que siempre: nos mandábamos cartas, nos veíamos cada dos por tres... pero el bosque es muy grande y, en ocasiones, tenía que irme durante largas temporadas a zonas lejanas a descubrir por qué el río bajaba con poco caudal o a apaciguar a los gigantes de tierra.

—¿Gigantes? —dijeron al unísono los vikingos.

—Bueno, vosotros tenéis dragones y nosotros gigantes —contestó divertida.

»El caso es que, sin apenas darnos cuenta, nos fuimos distanciando. Cada vez teníamos más obligaciones y menos tiempo para vernos.

»Este año el invierno está siendo especialmente crudo en el norte. Las cosechas no nos han ido muy bien y hemos tenido que trabajar muy duro para conseguir el suficiente alimento como para pasar el invierno. En todo ese tiempo no tuve noticias de Anna y en un principio pensé que sería porque en Arendelle las cosas tampoco estaban funcionando bien: había reportes de robos, escasez de comida... Supuse que estaría muy ocupada gestionando todo eso pero, aún así, le seguí escribiendo en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

»Cuando pasó más de un mes sin tener respuesta me preocupé y fui a verla. Y la encontré... cambiada. No sé cómo explicarlo. Se comportaba de una manera muy fría, muy distante. Apenas cruzamos unas palabras antes de que me despachase, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

»Volví al bosque, preocupada, y allí recibí la visita de un amigo, Olaf, que me confirmó que Anna estaba muy rara. Una semana después regresé a Arendelle para hablar con ella, pero entonces no pude ni siquiera verla. Por supuesto, seguí insistiendo, pero fue inútil.

»En las últimas visitas noté que había más silencio del habitual, pero estaba tan preocupada por Anna que no le di demasiada importancia.

»La última vez que fui, hace dos semanas, llegué dispuesta a verla a toda costa. Primero los sirvientes me pidieron que me marchase, pero me negué. Luego llegó la guardia real, a la que tampoco hice caso. Finalmente llegó Kristoff a lomos de Sven.

—¿Un tipo rubio y fuerte a lomos de un reno? —dijo Hipo.

—Veo que ya le habéis conocido —Elsa sonrió con tristeza—. En ese caso, no hace falta que os explique lo que pasó a continuación...

»Conseguí salir de allí a duras penas y, usando mis poderes de hielo, congelé el fiordo entero para inutilizar sus barcos y recrudecí el invierno para bloquear los caminos. Sé que algo están tramando, pero no sé el qué, así que preferí limitar sus movimientos lo máximo posible para evitar que hagan alguna estupidez.

»Desde entonces, las tropas del reino me persiguen e incluso he tenido que luchar a muerte con algunos de ellos. Aunque, en realidad, esto no es del todo cierto. La única que puede morir en este caso parece que soy yo, ya sabéis.

Hipo y Astrid la miraron sin entender.

—¡Oh! Perdón. Pensaba que como ya habíais luchado contra ellos os habríais dado cuenta. Por lo visto, les hagas el daño que les hagas, son capaces de regenerarse por completo. En uno de nuestros enfrentamientos, le corté un brazo por accidente al teniente Mathias, que se quedó en el suelo, desangrándose. Sin embargo, la siguiente vez que me encontraron, allí estaba, como si nada. Y lo mismo con muchos otros soldados.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Hipo. ¿Cómo iban a vencer a un enemigo al que no se podía ni siquiera matar?

—Llevo huyendo desde entonces, buscando la forma de llegar hasta Anna para poder hablar con ella, pero pasar tanto tiempo sola y con un enemigo incansable me ha pasado factura. Sobretodo no poder dormir por tener que estar pendiente de los ataques. Es decir, si saltasen estando dormida podría no enterarme, y en ese caso mi vida correría peligro. Pero tal vez ahora que nos hemos encontrado la cosa pueda cambiar...

Hipo y Astrid sonrieron.

—Cuenta con nosotros.


	6. Chapter 6

# 5.

Pasaron unos días más en el campamento esperando a que Elsa recuperase fuerzas, pues seguía teniendo fiebre y necesitaba reposo.

Hipo pasaba el día fuera, buscando a Furia. Astrid había discutido con él porque quería ser ella quien la buscase, pero el vikingo le hizo entender que tenían más posibilidades de que la dragona no saliese volando si le veía a él que si la veía a ella y finalmente, a regañadientes, aceptó quedarse cuidando de Elsa.

La comida tampoco fue un problema gracias a los conocimientos de la zona de la arendelliana. Así, Astrid hacía pequeñas escapadas para conseguir un poco de comida para el día y, después, pasaba el día con Elsa, con quien congenió bastante bien.

Hablaron mucho aquellos días: de su modo de vida, de su familia, de sus aventuras pasadas... Elsa, mucho más comedida, hablaba tranquilamente de ello desde el jergón, mientras que Astrid, mucho más enérgica, solía representar escenas enteras dando saltos y lanzando cosas entre gritos y risas.

—Dime una cosa —dijo Elsa una tarde—. ¿A ti también se te hace muy cuesta arriba el liderazgo?

—Bueno, a veces... Es una responsabilidad muy grande, y también un honor, claro, pero de vez en cuando echo de menos tener un poco más de libertad.

—Sí...

—Pero luego veo a Hipo, cómo se esfuerza y cómo, cuando está en la misma situación, sacude la cabeza, se pone erguido y suelta cosas como "el primer deber de un jefe es para con su pueblo" —por supuesto, fue representándolo a la vez que hablaba, poniendo la voz grave—. Eran cosas que decía su padre.

—Parece que fue un gran... ¿Cómo era? ¿Jefe?

Astrid rio.

—Sí, jefe. Uno de los mejores que nuestro pueblo recuerde. Es difícil estar a su altura, pero lo intentamos.

—Seguro que sois mejores de lo que creéis.

La vikinga sonrió.

—¿Y bien?— le dijo, sentándose a su lado y mirándola fijamente.

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

Elsa se sorprendió un poco al verse descubierta.

—Bueno... para mí fue bastante difícil todo el tema del reinado y demás. Primero por mis poderes, por la falta de control que tenía sobre ellos, y luego por mis poderes otra vez, porque cuanto más crecían más ansiaba ser libre. Luego pasó todo lo del bosque y... no sé, tengo miedo de haber usado aquello como excusa para escapar y que, al haberle cargado todo a Anna, haya sido demasiado para ella y no haya sabido llevarlo, o de que yo no haya sabido interpretar las señales y no me haya dado cuenta de que ella tampoco quería reinar. —Se quedó un momento en silencio. —Supongo que lo que realmente me da miedo es que... es que sea yo la causante de que Anna esté así.

—Vamos, no digas eso. Seguro que hay alguna explicación para todo esto. Y sea lo que sea lo que lo ha provocado, conseguiremos arreglarlo de una manera u otra.

Astrid la abrazó y Elsa se dejó abrazar, sintiendo la calidez de la vikinga y las cosquillas en la nariz del pelaje de su abrigo. Y, de pronto, lo notó.

Elsa se retiró súbitamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Los detectores?

—¿Eh? N-No, no, tranquila... es sólo que estoy un poco cansada. Voy a ver si duermo un poco.

—De acuerdo, te dejo descansar entonces. Hasta luego.

Astrid le tocó suavemente la cabeza en señal de despedida y luego salió de la tienda, dejando a Elsa con el corazón desbocado.

* * *

Aquella misma noche, Elsa se despertó, sobresaltada. Se sentó y prestó atención. De nuevo, notó una ligera vibración en su interior.

—¡Hipo! ¡Astrid! —dijo con urgencia, procurando no levantar demasiado la voz—. Están cerca.

No hizo falta más.

Hipo cubrió las brasas que usaban para calentarse con arena y Astrid se dispuso a salir, hacha en mano, dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquiera que osase acercarse demasiado.

—Astrid, espera —dijo Elsa—. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitáis para desmontar el campamento?

Los vikingos se miraron.

—¿Cinco minutos? —contestó Hipo, mirando a Astrid.

—Cuatro si lo hacemos entre los dos.

Elsa no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada.

—Está bien, creo que puedo conseguirnos ese tiempo.

—No te sobreesfuerces, Elsa —dijo Hipo, preocupado—. Puede que no te hayas percatado, pero estos son los cuerpos de los mejores vikingos de la historia.

La arendelliana tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para contener la risa, viendo el desgarbado cuerpo de Hipo. Aunque reconocía que luchaban bien.

—No te preocupes; sólo voy a jugar un poco con ellos.

Cerró los ojos y, frente a ellos se materializó una figura de nieve, igualita a ella. Le puso su capa y, en cuanto estuvo vestida, salió corriendo.

—Con suerte, para cuando se den cuenta ya estaremos lo suficientemente lejos.

Pero los vikingos no estaban escuchando. Con una habilidad pasmosa, desataban cuerdas, plegaban telas y guardaban bártulos en total sincronía mutua. Elsa sólo pudo quedarse en un lado, tapada con una manta, contemplando fascinada (y con un poco de envidia) cómo el campamento desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Sí! —dijo Astrid cuando terminaron, chocándole la mano a Hipo.

—¡Creo que hemos batido el récord de Bocón!

Elsa carraspeó.

—¿Nos vamos?

—¡Ah, sí! Los lunáticos silenciosos inmortales y eso —dijo Hipo, recordando de pronto la situación en la que estaban—. Sí, ¡vámonos! Esto... ¿A dónde vamos?

—Creo que lo mejor será ir al norte, con los Northuldra. Allí podremos descansar y organizarnos. Aquí somos demasiado vulnerables.

—¿Estás en condiciones para el viaje? —dijo Astrid.

—Sí. Estos días he podido descansar lo suficiente. Gracias... a los dos.

—¡Al norte pues! ¡En marcha!

Hipo, cogió una de las dos mochilas que habían preparado, se la cargó a la espalda y empezó a andar.

—Eso es el sur —dijo Elsa, divertida.

—¡Por supuesto! —El vikingo dio media vuelta y siguió andando como si nada. —¡Norte, allá vamos!


	7. Chapter 7

# 6.

—Bienvenidos al bosque encantado —dijo Elsa cuando, un par de días después, alcanzaron los monolitos de la entrada.

Los vikingos no pudieron reprimir un escalofrío al cruzar la linde del bosque.

—¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a tus amigos aquí? Parece un bosque muy grande y dijiste que eran nómadas.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso.

Elsa silbó y, unos instantes después, una ráfaga de aire que parecía tener vida propia les revolvió el pelo y los ropajes, emitiendo un sonido muy agudo.

—¿También tienes magia de aire? —preguntó sorprendida Astrid.

—Os presento a Galerna, el espíritu del aire —contestó Elsa, riendo—. Galerna, ¿sabes por dónde están los Northuldra?

La ráfaga de aire se agitó y silbó.

—Ya veo. De acuerdo. ¿Te importaría ir y avisarles de que vamos para allá?

Galerna se agitó todavía más.

—Gracias.

Y la ráfaga de viento se perdió, dirección norte.

—Vaya... eso ha sido una pasada —dijo Astrid fascinada—. No esperaba que fuesen así los espíritus, la verdad... Estoy deseando conocer al resto de espíritus.

—Los conoceréis en cuanto lleguemos. Excepto Galerna, el resto deberían estar con los Northuldra, protegiéndoles. No es que Galerna no sepa defenderlos, pero es la más rápida de todas y es más útil como vigía y mensajera.

—¿Crees que seguimos estando en peligro? —preguntó Hipo.

—Creo que vale más ser precavidos. No sabemos lo que está pasando en Arendelle y, aunque no creo que llegasen a encontrar a los Northuldra en su propio bosque, no está de más tomar medidas, por si acaso. ¿Qué? — dijo de pronto, incómoda ante la mirada de Astrid.

—No, nada... —contestó la vikinga, sonriendo y cogiéndole la mano—. Seguro que fuiste una reina estupenda.

Elsa no supo qué contestar y sonrió agradecida, sintiendo una agradable sensación en el estómago.

* * *

—Deberían estar por aquí —dijo Elsa unas horas después.

Estaban en una zona del bosque muy espesa, con altos matorrales que les rodeaban y les bloqueaban la visión.

—¡Elsa! —dijo alguien de pronto, a sus espaldas.

—¡Ah!

Astrid, asustada ante la repentina presencia de un muñeco de nieve, reaccionó sin pensar y le dio una patada en la cabeza, mandándola por los aires a los brazos de Hipo, que se quedó mirándola, extrañado.

—¡Hola!

Sorprendido al ver que hablaba, le lanzó la cabeza a Astrid.

—Vosotros debéis de ser los compañeros de Elsa que comentaba Galerna.

Astrid le devolvió la cabeza a Hipo con un "¡yo no lo quiero!".

—Espero que os sintáis cómodos en el bosque. Es un poco frío, pero sus gentes son muy cálidas.

Hipo se la devolvió de nuevo, con un "¡yo tampoco!".

Elsa atrapó la cabeza en pleno vuelo y la devolvió a su sitio.

—Chicos, os presento a Olaf.

—¿Olaf tu amigo? —preguntó Astrid con los ojos como platos—. ¡Nunca dijiste que fuese un muñeco de nieve!

—Oh... ¿Sorpresa?

Elsa les dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

—Ha sido un buen juego —dijo contento, Olaf, cogiendo de las manos a los vikingos y tirando de ellos—. Venga, tenéis que conocer al resto.

Se dejaron guiar por el muñeco de nieve y llegaron al campamento Northuldra, donde se vieron rodeados, para alivio de los vikingos, de personas normales y corrientes que saludaban efusivamente a Elsa o daban la bienvenida educadamente a los vikingos.

Una anciana con un tosco bastón se abrió paso entre la multitud.

—¡Yelena! —dijo Elsa, feliz, cogiéndole la mano.

—Bienvenida, Elsa. Y bienvenidos. Somos Northulda, el pueblo del Sol, y esperamos que os sintáis como en casa.

Hipo y Astrid hicieron una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, agradecidos.

—Seguro que tenéis muchas cosas que contarnos, pero esperemos a la noche mejor: Ryder y Honeymaren todavía no han vuelto, y el grupo de recolectores tampoco.

—Gracias, Yelena —contestó Elsa.

Pasearon un rato por el campamento, saludando a sus habitantes y haciendo las presentaciones oportunas. Vieron que se trataba de gente sencilla y agradable, afanados en sus quehaceres, e Hipo sintió una punzada de nostalgia recordando su poblado: se parecían más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

También conocieron al espíritu del fuego, que quedó encantado cuando Hipo le enseñó su espada llameante, al espíritu del agua, al que Elsa congeló para que pudiese acompañarles, y a los gigantes de tierra, que montaron a los vikingos en sus hombros. Se les congelaron hasta las pestañas, pero las vistas de las que disfrutaron bien lo valían.

Por la noche, todos los Northuldra se congregaron en torno a una gran hoguera. Allí, Elsa les contó todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, y una arruga de preocupación fue apareciendo en la frente de Yelena a medida que la arendelliana hablaba.

Hipo también aprovechó para preguntar por Furia y Desdentao pero, como esperaba, nadie había visto nada parecido a un dragón.

—Sin duda, son noticias inquietantes —dijo Yelena, tomando la palabra—, pero el bosque siempre nos ha protegido, y seguirá haciéndolo. Descansemos esta noche y meditemos todo esto, que no es poco.

Los Northuldra entendieron aquello como una disolución de la reunión, pues la gran mayoría se levantaron y se dispersaron.

Hipo se quedó un rato más junto a las llamas, taciturno. Además, estaba jugueteando con unas ramas y unos trozos de tela.

—¿Nuevo juguete? —preguntó Astrid.

—Supongo... —contestó él sin muchas ganas.

La vikinga se asomó y vio cómo Hipo intentaba colocar un pequeño arpón en un brazalete, aunque no acababa de entender muy bien para qué.

—Interesante... ¿Qué es?

Hipo no contestó.

—Vamos —le dijo Astrid, dándole un empujoncito con su hombro— encontraremos a Furia y a Desdentao, ya verás. Además... —se acercó un poco más a él para susurrarle— esta noche tenemos la tienda para nosotros dos solos.

La idea de recuperar la intimidad con su mujer le animó.

—¡Qué sueño tengo! —dijo estirándose descaradamente y guardando el invento en el que estaba trabajando.

Astrid rio, le cogió de la mano y tiró de él para levantarle.

Elsa vio como ambos abandonaban el calor del fuego en dirección a su tienda, entre risitas, y sintió una punzada de dolor que la desconcertaba. Cogió un palo y se dedicó a golpear los troncos en llamas de la hoguera entre enfadada y triste, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó de pronto una voz a su lado, sobresaltándola.

Era Honeymaren. Estaba tan absorta que no se había dado cuenta de que la northuldra se había sentado a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

—¡Ah! Hola. Qué susto... ¿Desde cuando llevas ahí? —intentó cambiar de tema.

—Elsa... —Honeymaren se cruzó de brazos.

Elsa suspiró, aceptando su derrota.

—Es que... es que no lo sé.

Y era verdad. No acababa de entender todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Honeymaren, leyendo el desconcierto en su cara, la abrazó con cariño.

—Cuando no sabes qué hacer, nosotros decimos que te dejes guiar por la vida.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Supongo que es una forma de decir que hagas caso a lo que tu instinto te dice.

—¿Y cuando tu instinto no te dice nada?

—Entonces hay que estar atenta para cuando llegue el momento en que te diga qué hacer.

Elsa seguía confusa, pero se sintió un poco mejor.

—El instinto no sé, pero voy a hacerle caso al cuerpo y voy a dormir. Estoy cansada.

—Claro, buenas noches. Y recuerda que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites.

—Gracias. —Elsa le apretó la mano con cariño. —Buenas noches.

Llegó a su tienda y encontró a Olaf profundamente dormido, ocupando todo el espacio. Lo retiró con cuidado de no despertarle y se tumbó en su jergón, intentando no pensar en nada. No le fue difícil, pues entre el cansancio del viaje y el estado de ánimo pronto quedó dormida, pero los sueños traicionaban su tormenta interna.

Soñó con dragones y con gigantes, con sombras y con espíritus, con vikingos y northuldras... sueños agitados, de imágenes rápidas que pasaban ante sus ojos y que la incomodaban. Por eso, cuando cerca del amanecer sintió que alguien la zarandeaba con urgencia, casi sintió alivio.

—¡Elsa, despierta! ¡Elsa!

La arendelliana abrió los ojos. Era Olaf.

—¡Nos están atacando!


	8. Chapter 8

# 7.

—¿Que nos están atacando?

La adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo y, completamente despejada, se puso en pie. Se oían gritos y golpes, gente corriendo y dando órdenes.

—Quédate dentro —le pidió.

Olaf se retiró a un rincón, asustado, y Elsa salió de la tienda a toda prisa.

—¡Elsa! —Astrid e Hipo salieron de la oscuridad y se reunieron con ella. —¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo. ¡Galerna!

El espíritu no respondió a su llamada. Era la primera vez que pasaba aquello y se sintió desconcertada. Probó a llamarla un par de veces más con el mismo resultado.

Quien sí apareció fue el espíritu del fuego, que se colocó en su hombro.

—Perfecto —dijo la arendelliana—. Necesitamos ver. ¿Podrías prender la copa de los árboles?

La salamandra se puso en pose de "déjamelo a mí" y, después, saltó de su hombro y se perdió rápidamente en la oscuridad. Un instante después, todas las copas estaban en llamas, iluminando el campamento entero.

En uno de los flancos vieron soldados de Arendelle luchando ferozmente con los northuldra, que, con su propio estilo de lucha, plantaban cara a espadas y escudos con palos y piedras.

—¿Cómo nos han encontrado? —dijo Hipo, sorprendido—. A nosotros nos costó horrores saber dónde estaba el campamento, y eso que nos estabas guiando tú.

Elsa se mordió el pulgar, visiblemente irritada. Su incertidumbre interna, la situación con su hermana, la desaparición de Galerna, el ataque sorpresa... se estaban juntando demasiadas cosas que no acababa de entender y sentía cómo la frustración iba creciendo en su interior.

De pronto le cambió la cara.

Sin decir una palabra se abalanzó sobre Hipo, derribándole y poniéndose sobre él, rebuscándole por el cuello, los bolsillos, las mangas, el pelo...

—¡Uo, uo, uo! —protestó el vikingo, desconcertado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ay! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Ajena a sus comentarios, siguió examinando al vikingo hasta que se quedó conforme, momento en que se lanzó sobre Astrid, repitiendo el proceso. La vikinga, curiosamente, se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia.

Al no encontrar nada, Elsa se levantó y maldijo. Y entonces vio el hacha de Astrid en el suelo. La cogió con urgencia y la revisó minuciosamente, revisando cada centímetro de ella. Y entonces lo vió. Un pequeño gusano, encajado en un resquicio entre la hoja y el mango, completamente quieto. Lo cogió con cuidado y se lo mostró a los vikingos.

—Por esto nos han encontrado.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —dijo Hipo, poniendo cara de asco.

—Una larva de Hoods. Los padres pueden detectarlos a kilómetros.

Elsa estaba temblando de ira. Anna había ido demasiado lejos.

—Elsa... yo... —dijo Astrid, sintiéndose culpable— no tenía ni idea. No era mi intención. La debieron colocar cuando luchamos con ellos en...

—No —la cortó Elsa—. No es culpa tuya.

Colocó al insecto a un lado, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y se levantó para mirar a su alrededor. Con una explosión de hielo, dejó fuera de combate a varios soldados de Arendelle. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que volviesen a ponerse en pie, pero con suerte podrían ganar el tiempo suficiente como para escapar.

—¡Olaf! —El aludido salió de la tienda, mirando desconfiado hacia todas partes. —Tenemos que escapar de aquí. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Olaf asintió con gesto grave.

—Ten cuidado...

El muñeco de nieve le dio un rápido abrazo y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a los soldados.

Elsa se volvió hacia los vikingos.

—Sé que no es vuestra guerra, pero nos vendría bien tener dos pares de manos más. Necesitamos evacuar el campamento.

Mientras hablaba, congeló a un pequeño grupo de soldados de Arendelle que se había acercado a ellos.

—Por supuesto —dijo Astrid que, sintiéndose utilizada, tenía ganas de desquitarse.

Sin esperar a nada más, la vikinga se lanzó hacha en mano hacia un grupo de soldados que estaban empezando a rodear a varios northuldra.

Hipo se dispuso a seguirla, pero Elsa le cogió del hombro.

—Espera, Hipo. ¿Crees que podrías llegar a los gigantes de tierra? Nos vendría genial su ayuda.

—Por supuesto.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo. No estaban muy lejos, así que no tardaría mucho en regresar.

Elsa, sin perder ni un segundo, silbó y oyó el relinchar del espíritu del agua cerca. Se abrió paso, con ganas, quemando parte de la ira que sentía, hasta llegar a él. Después lo congeló y montó en su lomo.

Cabalgó por el campamento, dejando un reguero de cuerpos congelados. Parecía que estaban consiguiendo repeler el ataque sin demasiados problemas: Astrid luchaba con fervor, e incluso se podría decir con alegría, contra varios soldados a la vez, y los northuldra también se desenvolvían bien pese a ser un pueblo pacífico. Y, aún así, Elsa sentía que algo no iba bien, aunque no sabría explicar qué era exactamente lo que fallaba. Sin tiempo para reflexionar, simplemente se dejó llevar, ayudando a todo aquel que quedaba a su alcance.

—¡Cuidado ahí abajo!

Gritó Hipo, llegando a lomos de un gigante de tierra.

Con un sólo rugido, el gigante creó un pasillo perfecto para la huida. Los northuldra aprovecharon la oportunidad y se lanzaron a la carrera hacia las profundidades de la oscuridad del bosque.

Un sonido, agudo y creciente, apareció de repente. Astrid e Hipo lo reconocieron de inmediato.

—¡Todo el mundo al suelo! —gritó Astrid.

Un dragón, oscuro como la noche, apareció de la nada a toda velocidad y soltó una potente explosión morada contra el pecho del gigante de piedra en el que Hipo se encontraba. El gigante se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas mientras su pecho entero se desmoronaba. Hipo consiguió a duras penas mantener el equilibrio, agarrándose fuertemente a la cabeza del coloso.

Elsa se asustó. Jamás había visto semejante poder como para dañar a un gigante de tierra y aquello le puso los pelos de punta.

—Vamos —le dijo al espíritu del agua, con la voz temblorosa.

El caballo se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero una gruesa red les cayó encima, atrapándoles. El peso era asfixiante y apenas podía moverse. Intentó levantar la red con magia, creando gruesos pilares de hielo desde el suelo, pero por alguna razón se rompían al tocarla sin apenas moverla. Viendo que esto no surtía ningún efecto, se las apañó para sacar una de sus manos por un agujero y defenderse congelando a varios de los soldados que se les echaron encima.

* * *

Hipo vio como la sombra del dragón se acercaba al gigante abatido, despacio, hasta que la luz del incendio lo iluminó.

—¡Desdentao!

El vikingo, emocionado, dio un paso hacia él con la mano extendida, pero el dragón no dio muestras de reconocerle. Entonces, Hipo vio que, sobre su lomo, había una persona. Una mujer, joven, pelirroja, con cierto aire a Elsa.

—Vamos, campeón. Soy yo.

Pero Desdentao ni siquiera le miró.

Hipo se fijó en su cola, en el lugar donde estaba antes su prótesis, y se sorprendió al ver que parecía restaurada, como si jamás hubiese sufrido ningún daño. Si no fuese porque tenía la certeza de que no había más furias nocturnas en el mundo, habría dudado de que aquel fuese Desdentao.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —inquirió el vikingo.

La mujer sonrió. Parecía satisfecha por algo, pero no contestó. En vez de eso, sacó de entre sus ropajes un pequeño frasco cristalino, lo abrió e indicó al dragón que se acercase más. Hipo pudo ver cómo, en el interior del gigante, una gema de color ámbar parecía palpitar. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, colocó la boca del frasco sobre la gema y, un segundo después, la gema había desaparecido y el frasco lucía un brillante tono amarillento.

Hipo decidió pasar a modo vikingo y, respirando hondo, se dispuso a saltar sobre el dragón, pero una fuerte sacudida le frenó. El gigante estaba desmoronándose.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —dijo Hipo, sujetándose como podía.

Finalmente consiguió dar un pequeño salto hacia el vacío, dejando atrás a la montaña de rocas que caían sin control, y desplegó las alas artificiales que tenía en su traje dispuesto a derribar a la mujer que se alejaba con Desdentao. Pero para el dragón fue fácil esquivarle y recuperar un poco de altura para quedar fuera de su alcance.

—¡Desdentao! ¡Campeón! —gritó Hipo mientras planeaba hacia el suelo.

Pero el dragón siguió su camino sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

* * *

Una figura apareció ante Elsa.

—¡Kristoff!

El aludido se agachó y la miró con unos ojos vacíos.

—Gracias —le dijo al fin—. Sin tu ayuda, nunca hubiésemos conseguido atrapar al espíritu del agua.

—¡¿Qué?!

Pero el joven ya no le estaba prestando atención. Sacó un pequeño frasco cristalino, lo abrió y colocó la embocadura sobre el caballo, que relinchaba con desesperación. Apenas un instante más tarde, el espíritu del agua había desaparecido y el frasco brillaba con un suave tono azulado.

Elsa intentó detener a Kristoff, que ya se estaba retirando, pero todo el peso de la red que antes soportaba el espíritu del agua caía ahora sobre su cuerpo y apenas podía respirar. Los soldados de Arendelle la rodearon, dispuestos a acabar con ella, y Elsa no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquel sería su final.

Con la vista un poco nublada, vio como el hacha de Astrid destelleaba mientras acababa con los soldados que le quedaban más cerca. Después, con una serie de precisos cortes, logró crear un agujero por el que tirar de Elsa, liberándola.

La arendelliana, tumbada en el suelo, tomó una buena bocanada de aire, sintiendo cómo el aire volvía a hinchar sus pulmones y como la vida volvía a ella.

Hipo, que las había visto desde el cielo, aterrizó unos metros más allá y fue corriendo a su encuentro, listo para la batalla, pero los soldados se replegaron todos a una. Su misión había concluido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Astrid a Hipo.

—Sí... No... No sé... —el vikingo andaba de un lado a otro, ceñudo—. He visto a Desdentao, pero no era él. Estaba raro... no sé cómo explicarlo, pero necesita nuestra ayuda.

—Para eso hemos venido —le consoló Astrid, colocándole una mano en el pecho.

Los vikingos notaron un repentino frío y cómo se les escarchaba la ropa.

Elsa, tumbada boca arriba y con un brazo cubriéndole la cara, lloraba discretamente. Después, apretó los puños con fuerza y liberó toda su ira.

—¡¡¡ANNA!!!

Fue todo cuanto dijo, pero su voz reverberó por todo el bosque dejando un silencio absoluto tras su paso.


	9. Chapter 9

# 8.

Elsa estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando la fogata del campamento que habían montado los vikingos y ella a las afueras de Arendelle. Habían tardado unos días en poder partir del bosque encantado, y otros tantos en llegar hasta allí, y la impaciencia le reconcomía por dentro.

—¿Todavía no te has acostado? —susurró Astrid, saliendo de su tienda de campaña.

Elsa se giró para contestar, pero la imagen de la vikinga vestida en camisón y con el pelo suelto y un poco revuelto, la dejó sin respiración. Desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el fuego y respiró hondo antes de responder.

—S-Sí...

Astrid, descalza, fue dando pequeños saltitos sobre la nieve hasta ella.

—Vamos, hazme hueco que hace frío.

Sin esperar respuesta, cogió un extremo de la manta que Elsa tenía colocada por encima, la abrió y se acurrucó dentro, pegada a ella. El corazón de la arendelliana latía tan fuerte que, por un momento, tuvo miedo de que Astrid se diese cuenta.

—Pensaba que no tenías problemas con el frío...

—Es una vieja costumbre... —contestó Elsa—. Me reconforta.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, mirando al fuego.

—Mañana es el gran día —dijo la vikinga en voz baja.

—Sí...

—¿Ansiosa? ¿Preocupada?

—No exactamente...

—Estás poco habladora esta noche.

—Sí... Es sólo que me está costando concentrarme —contestó con sinceridad.

—Es normal. Mañana nos vamos a meter de lleno en la boca del lobo, pero lo mejor es no pensar mucho y dejarse llevar. No tiene sentido preocuparse de más: no arregla nada y lo único que hace es agotar tus energías antes de tiempo.

Elsa se quedó en silencio, meditando. Astrid, en cambio, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Guau... —susurró con admiración—. Creo que nunca me llegaré a acostumbrar a la inmensidad del cielo. ¡Fíjate cuántas estrellas!

Elsa levantó la mirada y vio aquel cielo nocturno que tan bien conocía y que, por alguna razón, aquella noche le resultaba más bonito que de costumbre.

—Mi pueblo suele decir que, cuando morimos, nace una estrella en el firmamento —susurró la arendelliana—. Sé que es una tontería, pero cuando murieron mis padres, pasé mucho tiempo buscándoles en el cielo y acabé convencida de que eran aquellas dos de allí.

Sacó su brazo de la manta para señalar un par de estrellas muy juntas y que parecían latir a un mismo son.

—No es ninguna tontería —contestó Astrid—. Entre nuestra gente hay quien cree que las estrellas son el reflejo del valhalla, mostrándonos los escudos brillantes de todos aquellos valerosos guerreros que se han ganado su entrada al salón del gran Odín.

—Parece algo importante.

—Es a lo que todo vikingo aspira.

—Esperemos entonces que tarde mucho en llegar ese día para nosotros...

Astrid se giró y leyó la preocupación en los ojos de Elsa.

—No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien mañana —le susurró, y después juntó su frente con la suya.

Al verse reflejada en aquellos ojos tan azules como los suyos, Elsa comprendió.

No sabía si era por la inminencia de una posible muerte, por la emoción de comprenderse a sí misma al fin o por el brillo del fuego sobre la piel de la vikinga, pero algo en su interior le pedía que se dejase llevar por el momento. La arendelliana, recordando las palabras de Honeymaren, hizo caso a sus instintos. Subió una mano, la colocó sobre la mejilla de Astrid y, lentamente, se acercó a ella y besó sus labios. Estaban fríos y agrietados, pero aún así eran cálidos, suaves y reconfortantes. Olía a lavanda.

Un cambio en la respiración de Astrid la devolvió a la realidad y, presa del pánico, se levantó de golpe.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir —murmuró Elsa torpemente—. Buenas noches.

Y se metió en su tienda de campaña tan deprisa que no dio tiempo a la vikinga a decir ni una palabra más.

Astrid se tapó con la manta, haciéndose un ovillo, y se quedó en silencio un buen rato, absorta en el vaivén de las llamas.

* * *

—Elsa me besó anoche.

La vikinga decidió que lo mejor era arrancarse la tirita cuanto antes, de modo que le soltó esto a Hipo a la mañana siguiente, sin más, mientras éste todavía estaba vistiéndose.

—Eh... ¿qué?

—Estábamos hablando tranquilamente y, de pronto, me besó.

—Oh, vaya... Es decir, lo entiendo y eso, eres maravillosa y es normal que llames tanto la atención, pero no esperaba que a Elsa le gustasen las mujeres.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No estás enfadado?

—No... me molesta un poco, no te lo voy a negar, pero confío en ti. Sé que no me traicionarías.

Astrid desvió la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

—¿O es que hay algo de lo que debería preocuparme? —dijo el joven, leyendo la mirada de su mujer.

—No... creo.

—¿Crees?

—¡No lo sé, Hipo! Es decir, te quiero, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero... también me gustó el beso. No sé qué significa y ahora mismo estoy hecha un lío.

Hipo se sentó, procesando aquellas palabras.

—Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, Astrid— dijo tras suspirar—, y sabes todo lo que puedo y no puedo ofrecerte. Yo quiero estar contigo y que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, pero esto sólo tiene sentido si tú también lo quieres. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, medítalo bien, y aceptaré tu decisión... sea la que sea.

Dicho esto, Hipo salió de la tienda, y Astrid se quedó sorprendida una vez más de cuán diferente llegaba a ser aquel hombre del resto. Cualquier otro vikingo hubiese montado en cólera y hubiese salido de la tienda dispuesto a destripar a Elsa. Y aquello le alegró, por saber que tenía a su lado al vikingo más maravilloso de todos, y a la vez hizo que se sintiese aún más culpable y miserable.

Necesitaba aclararse cuanto antes.


	10. Chapter 10

# 9.

La tensión entre los tres era evidente. Apenas se hablaron o miraron durante el día. Simplemente se dedicaron a prepararse para lo que estaban a punto de hacer, dedicándose las palabras justas.

Al anochecer, los tres se encontraban a las afueras de Arendelle, amparados por la oscuridad.

—Antes de que empecemos... bueno, sólo quería deciros que lo siento mucho... todo —dijo Elsa, agazapada detrás de un árbol, con voz temblorosa.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos. Luego Hipo suspiró, incómodo.

—Centrémonos en la tarea que tenemos delante. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Elsa sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

—Está bien. Adelante.

Aprovechando la oscuridad y los conocimientos de Elsa, fueron desplazándose por la ciudad, de callejón en callejón, hasta llegar a los pies del castillo. Se cruzaron con muy poca gente, por lo que fue sencillo dejarlos atrás sin ser vistos. Una vez allí, Elsa creó unos escalones de hielo por los que consiguieron escalar la muralla. Por suerte, no encontraron ningún guardia allí.

—Bien, ¿y ahora qué? —dijo Astrid, hacha en mano.

—Yo voy a ver a Anna —contestó con firmeza Elsa.

—Hay que buscar a Desdentao —dijo Hipo al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se miraron, entre incómodos y desafiantes. Estaba claro que cada uno tenía sus propias motivaciones en aquella incursión y no querían posponerlas.

—Será mejor que nos separemos —propuso al fin Elsa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Hipo, relajándose—. ¿Nos vemos en el campamento?

—Sí.

—No creo que sea buena idea separarnos —dijo Astrid—. ¡Vamos, chicos! No sabemos qué está pasando, y os recuerdo que ya nos han pateado el culo una vez. Juntos somos más fuertes.

—Pero ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado —argumentó Hipo—. Tenemos que aprovecharlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —secundó Elsa.

—Pero...

—Ve con cuidado, Elsa —le dijo Hipo quien, pese a su enfado, le tenía aprecio.

—Vosotros también.

Y, sin perder ni un segundo, Elsa se metió en el interior del castillo mientras Hipo se lanzaba a escalar por una cornisa.

—¡Hipo! ¡Elsa! —dijo Astrid intentando no levantar demasiado la voz, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso —. ¿Y ahora qué hago yo?

* * *

Elsa recorrió los pasillos lo más sigilosa que pudo, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de Anna. Si todavía conocía algo de su hermana, estaría allí. De camino se encontró sólo con dos guardias a los que burló sin dificultad hasta que, finalmente, se encontró frente a aquella puerta que tan bien conocía.

Instintivamente se dispuso a llamar, pero después, al recordar el asalto al campamento northuldra, la furia que llevaba dentro revivió y entró dando un buen portazo.

Al abrir vio a Anna sentada junto al fuego, en bata, disfrutando de una copa de vino. Llevaba el pijama puesto, pero aún así su corona reposaba majestuosamente sobre su cabeza.

—¡Pero bueno, Elsa! ¿Ésas son formas? ¡Hay que respetar el mobiliario!

Elsa se frenó, desconcertada. Anna no parecía sorprendida de verla.

—Venga, pasa y cierra, que se va el calor.

* * *

Astrid, sin saber detrás de quién ir, decidió finalmente dar una vuelta por el castillo para asegurar la salida. Quería cerciorarse de que no se trataba de ninguna trampa. Así, recorrió la muralla controlando los movimientos de los guardias que merodeaban por allí. No parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia y todo parecía estar en orden, así que decidió volver al lugar por el que habían entrado y ver si alguno de los dos había vuelto.

Sin embargo, a mitad de camino algo llamó su atención: un par de guardias escoltaban a un pelotón de unos diez soldados que andaban en perfecta sincronía. Temerosa, decidió seguirles.

* * *

Hipo sabía que Desdentao preferiría un lugar alto en el que descansar, así que siguió escalando hasta llegar a la torre más alta del castillo, por donde consiguió colarse por una ventana. Al hacerlo, se encontró con Desdentao, que reposaba tranquilamente sobre un lecho de paja y cenizas.

—¡Campeón! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Perfecto!

El dragón abrió un ojo y se quedó mirándole con una expresión vacía. Luego se puso en pie, enseñando los dientes.

—Vamos, Desdentao. ¡Soy yo! ¡Hipo!

El dragón se fue acercando a él, amenazante, y el vikingo fue retrocediendo poco a poco.

—Venga, campeón. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes...

Hipo le acercó la mano, como tantas otras veces había hecho en el pasado, pero Desdentao no se inmutó y abrió sus fauces. El vikingo pudo ver cómo el fondo de su garganta se empezaba a iluminar, y los recuerdos de la muerte de su padre sacudieron al muchacho por dentro.

—Vaya, vaya... ¡qué interesante!

* * *

—Venga, Elsa, no te hagas de rogar. ¡Llevo esperándote días! Ven a sentarte con tu hermana. ¡Tengo tanto que contarte...!

Elsa, ignorando sus palabras, se acercó a Anna, rodeándola, y lista para lanzar su magia en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué está pasando, Anna? ¿Qué es todo esto?

—¿Esto? Es sólo vino, tranquila —contestó inocente—. Un buen reserva que tenía padre guardado en la bodega. ¡Deberías probarlo!

Anna dio un pequeño sorbo de su copa.

—¡¡Déjate de tonterías!! —estalló Elsa—. ¿Dónde están los espíritus del bosque? ¿Qué has hecho con ellos?

—No te preocupes, están a buen recaudo. Son realmente cabezotas, eso sí. Pero ahora que estás aquí, será más fácil.

—¿Más fácil el qué? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —exclamó Elsa, desesperada. Tomó aire para calmarse y relajó sus brazos antes de continuar. —Anna, sé que hemos pasado una temporada un poco distanciadas, y sea lo que sea en lo que te has metido, podemos arreglarlo, pero necesito que me digas lo que está pasando. Estoy contigo.

Anna, conmovida por las palabras de su hermana, apoyó la copa en la repisa de la chimenea y se levantó con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Oh, Elsa!

Elsa sintió el impulso de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, pero también sintió que no debía hacerlo. Confusa, miró bien a su hermana y, entonces, vio una especie de aura negra que emanaba de todo su cuerpo.

—No... —se llevó una mano a la boca. Luego retomó su postura defensiva y congeló los pies de su hermana. —¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermana?

—¡Elsa! ¿Qué haces? ¿De qué estás hablando? —contestó Anna, con la cara desencajada mientras intentaba liberarse de los bloques de hielo.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Sé que no eres Anna!

La actitud de su hermana cambió por completo.

—¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Así que puedes verme? Nada mal, la verdad. Supongo que era de esperar: estamos hablando ni más ni menos que del quinto espíritu.

Elsa, enfadada, creó más hielo hasta que dejó a Anna, o a quien quiera que fuese, congelada de cintura para abajo.

—Vas a decirme quién eres y qué está pasando aquí —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Te guste o no.

* * *

Hipo se volteó, asustado, al escuchar aquella voz, pero no vio a nadie. Luego llevó su vista de nuevo a Desdentao, que había parado su ataque y se encontraba completamente inmóvil.

—Así que el dragón mató a tu padre... ¡Qué triste!

—¿Qui-Quién habla? —dijo Hipo, intentando sin éxito localizar de nuevo la fuente de aquella voz.

—Pobre Estoico... qué final tan horrible... y todo porque tú no le hiciste caso.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de aquel sentimiento de culpa que durante tanto tiempo le había atormentado en el pasado. Hacía ya mucho que había conseguido perdonarse a sí mismo.

—Vamos, vamos... es normal sentirse mal con algo así. ¡Es un suceso la mar de trágico!

—Desdentao —dijo Hipo, intentando ignorar a aquella voz—. Estoy aquí, contigo. Hemos venido a buscarte. Por favor, necesito que reacciones.

—¡Y justo cuando había conseguido recuperar a su amor perdido!

—Por favor, campeón... tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar a Astrid.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al recordar a su mujer.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿Hay más? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Hipo sintió una extraña presencia en su cabeza, como si su cuerpo pesase menos.

—¡Astrid y Elsa! Oh, pobre, pobre muchacho... traicionado por la persona que más ama en el mundo.

—¡Astrid no me ha traicionado! —se revolvió, enfadado.

—¡Ah, ¿no?! En tal caso... ¿me podrías decir dónde está? O mejor dicho, ¿con quién?

Hipo sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas al no saber qué responder.

—Oh, pobre, pobre muchacho...


	11. Chapter 11

# 10.

—Vale —dijo Elsa, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos—. Primera pregunta: ¿dónde está Anna?

—La tienes delante.

Elsa hizo que el hielo subiese un poco más.

—No, en serio. Ésta es tu hermana. Yo de ti me andaría con cuidado.

—Está bien. En ese caso, ¿quién eres?

El espíritu se paró a pensar.

—Supongo que puedes llamarme Olvido.

—¿Olvido? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?

—¡No me acuerdo!

Estalló en carcajadas ante la atónita mirada de Elsa.

—Chiste malo, perdona... —dijo tranquilizándose, con una lagrimilla en los ojos—. Es una larga historia que tengo con la historia, ¡valga la redundancia! —contestó divertido con su juego de palabras—. La historia la escriben los vencedores y, a veces, se olvidan de incluir a los vencidos.

—¿Es lo que te pasó a ti?

—Sí, pero no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas.

—No, por favor. Insisto.

—No, no. En serio, es una historia muy aburrida.

Elsa pensó que sería mejor dejar aquella conversación para más adelante. Había muchas otras cosas que quería preguntar y no quería perder demasiado tiempo.

—Está bien... Olvido —cedió—. ¿Qué narices eres?

—¡Vamos, Elsa! ¡No me dirás que no reconoces a uno de los tuyos cuando lo ves!

—¿Eres un espíritu? ¿Cómo los espíritus del bosque?

—¡Claro! ¿No pensarías que eran los únicos espíritus que había, verdad?

Elsa guardó un incómodo silencio.

—Oh, vaya... Bueno, supongo que es normal. Al fin y al cabo, los espíritus nunca solemos ligarnos a nada ni a nadie... mejor dicho, casi nunca.

—Entonces, ¿qué eres? ¿El espíritu de la posesión o algo así?

—¡Oh, no, no! ¡Por favor! Ese tío es asqueroso, aprovechándose de sus pobres víctimas sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse siquiera...

Elsa se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que siguiese.

—No creerás que te voy a decir cuál es mi poder, ¿verdad? ¡Estaría en un lío si lo hiciese!

El hielo fue subiendo poco a poco.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Recuerda que estás congelando a tu hermana! Si me matas, la matarás a ella, tenlo presente.

Elsa detuvo el hielo. No estaba segura de que aquello fuese cierto, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse.

—Entonces, ¿Anna está aquí?

—Sí, por supuesto, aunque no puede verte ni oírte.

—Déjame hablar con ella.

Su tono no admitía réplica. El espíritu lo pensó durante unos instantes.

—Está bien... supongo que un pequeño diálogo con tu hermana no hará ningún daño...

* * *

Astrid siguió a duras penas al pelotón a través de la muralla del castillo hasta llegar al patio de armas. Allí, aquellos soldados, marcharon hasta ocupar su lugar.

—¡Decimoquinta unidad, completa! —gritó alguien.

Astrid se asomó para ver mejor y se quedó sin respiración. El patio de armas estaba completamente abarrotado de soldados. La vikinga había participado en muchas batallas, algunas multitudinarias, y jamás había visto tantos soldados juntos. Todos quietos, inmóviles, mirando al frente como si fuesen estatuas. Y allí, supervisándolos a todos, estaba el rubio con su reno.

—Vale... hora de volver.

Intentó retroceder, pero un brazo surgido de la nada la intentó agarrar con fuerza por el cuello. Por suerte, Astrid fue más rápida y consiguió bajar la barbilla para bloquearle el acceso a su garganta. Si no lo hubiese hecho, hubiese estado en verdaderos problemas.

El soldado, sin emitir ningún sonido, forcejeó con ella para reducirla pero Astrid, acostumbrada a las trifulcas, le lanzó un par de codazos, uno por cada lado, y aprovechó la momentánea distracción para zafarse de aquel brazo.

Cara a cara ya con el soldado, se lanzó enarbolando su hacha hacia él y, de un golpe seco, le hundió el casco, dejándolo fuera de combate. Y entonces supo que había cometido un tremendo error. Pese a que la vikinga intentó sujetarle, el cuerpo del soldado cayó al patio de armas llamando la atención de todos los soldados allí presentes.

—Oh, mierda... —dijo para sí misma al verse descubierta.

Después, salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás.

* * *

El espíritu cerró los ojos y la cabeza de Anna cayó inerte hacia delante. Después, la joven abrió los ojos, parpadeando con dificultad.

—¿Elsa?

—¿Anna, eres tú?

—¡Elsa! —contenta, intentó acercarse a su hermana, pero se encontró con que no podía mover su cuerpo a causa del hielo—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Lo siento, Anna, pero es algo necesario.

Anna pareció entender.

—Lo siento yo, Elsa.

Grandes lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo sé que eres tú? —dijo Elsa, desconfiada.

—No lo sé... —contestó sin parar de llorar.

Elsa se quedó pensando durante unos momentos.

—¿Cómo murieron madre y padre? —preguntó, apretando los puños.

—Elsa... —dijo Anna.

—Dime cómo fue.

Anna suspiró, triste. Era un tema que evitaban tocar.

—La gente cree que murieron en el mar del Sur, ahogados, pero en realidad murieron en el mar Oscuro buscando el origen de tu magia...

Habían guardado celosamente aquel descubrimiento que hicieron tiempo atrás, compartiéndolo sólo con sus más allegados.

—Oh, Anna...

Emocionada, Elsa se acercó a ella y le secó las lágrimas con sus manos.

—Tranquila, te traeré de vuelta sea como sea...

Apoyó su frente en la de su hermana y, de repente, a Anna se le escapó una risita.

Elsa se retiró de inmediato.

—¡Lo siento, no he podido contenerme! ¡Pff... jajajaaja!

Elsa, entre irritada y confusa, respiró hondo intentando frenar su ira.

—Maldito seas... ¡Déjame hablar con mi hermana!

Pero el espíritu no parecía estar escuchando, ocupado como estaba en reírse.

—Ay, Elsa... —dijo al fin, tranquilizándose—. Vamos, ¿a qué viene esa cara? No te habrás enfadado, ¿no? ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? ¡Ha sido genial!

Elsa no pudo aguantarlo más.

—Se acabó —dijo, y se dispuso a usar sus poderes para congelar por completo a Anna.

—Sí, en eso estamos de acuerdo —contestó el espíritu—. Me encantaría seguir jugando contigo pero, por desgracia, tengo cosas más urgentes que hacer y el tiempo apremia.

Como quien se sacude el polvo, el espíritu se deshizo de la gruesa capa de hielo que le aprisionaba ante la atónita mirada de Elsa.

* * *

Hipo flaqueó y apoyó su rodilla en el suelo.

—Duele, ¿verdad? —dijo la voz.

El vikingo intentó no prestarle atención, pero era algo muy difícil.

—Es normal, después de tanto tiempo a su lado, y ahora quiere irse con la primera rubia que se le pasa por delante.

Hipo negó con la cabeza.

—Volver a casa sin ella, ¿te imaginas? Tener que explicarle a toda la aldea dónde está Astrid... No quiero ni imaginar la serie de rumores que correrán sobre ella... y sobre ti. "Es tan mal amante que su mujer le abandonó en el viaje de novios por una mujer", "¿Hipo? Sí, es el jefe de la aldea, pero mejor no salir con él si no quieres acabar aborreciendo a los hombres". ¡Qué cruel puede llegar a ser la gente, ¿verdad?!

Las imágenes de todo cuanto le relataba la voz cobraron forma en su cabeza, sin poder evitarlo. El vikingo sacudía la cabeza una y otra vez, tapándose los oídos, pero la voz resonaba dentro de su cabeza.

—No, no, no... —decía una y otra vez.

—¿Qué pensaría de ti tu padre si aún estuviese vivo? ¿Y qué pensará de ti tu madre?

La imagen de su padre, decepcionado, apareció en su mente, e Hipo apenas pudo soportarlo.

—No te preocupes —le dijo la voz—. Yo me encargaré de todo por ti. Sólo tienes que relajarte y dejar que yo me haga cargo. Eso es...

La luz de los ojos de Hipo se fue apagando lentamente.

* * *

—Pero, ¿cómo...?

—Entiendo tu confusión, no te creas. Debo darle las gracias al espíritu de la degradación por ayudarme a escapar.

Elsa miró a su alrededor con urgencia, buscando.

—No, no está aquí —dijo señalando con los brazos abiertos a la habitación—. Está aquí —continuó, señalando su cuerpo.

—¿Eres el espíritu de la degradación?

El espíritu se masajeó el entrecejo con los dedos, irritado.

—No... No lo soy. Pero en cierto modo lo soy. ¿Me sigues?

Elsa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, intentando comprender.

—¡Por todos los espíritus! Yo no soy el espíritu de la degradación, pero tengo sus poderes. Al igual que los poderes de otros espíritus como el silencio o la vida.

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa si no me dices cuál es tu poder?!

El espíritu sonrió, comprendiendo.

—Buen intento, quinto espíritu.

Elsa maldijo para sus adentros.

—Bien, dejémonos de bromas.

El espíritu chasqueó los dedos y Elsa se vio súbitamente atrapada por una planta enredadera, sin poder moverse.

—Como ves, me he hecho con unos cuantos espíritus menores pero necesito cazar a la gran ballena, hacerme con el premio gordo, ya sabes. Sin embargo, tus queridos amigos parece que se están protegiendo detrás de algún sortilegio y no consigo llegar hasta ellos, por lo que no me queda más remedio que usar el puente para hacerlo.

Elsa intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras, pero aquella planta era realmente resistente. El espíritu se colocó frente a ella y le puso la mano en la cabeza.

—Y ahora, con tu permiso... ¡Empecemos!

Elsa sintió un torrente de dolor en su cabeza que fue extendiéndose poco a poco a través de su cuerpo. Intentó resistirse, pero era demasiado.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya los veo! ¡Hola, pequeñines! ¡Es la hora de jugar! Vamos, ¡venid a mí!

Elsa empezó a delirar; ya no sabía qué era real y que no. Oyó un fuerte estruendo y vio un dragón blanco, de brillantes escamas, irrumpir en la habitación por un enorme agujero de la pared.

—¡Otra vez tú! —gritó Anna, entre sorprendida y molesta.

El dragón le dio un fuerte coletazo para retirarla y, sin esperar a nada más, cogió con sus fauces a Elsa, la lanzó sobre su espalda y salió volando mientras la muchacha intentaba sujetarse a su grupa para no caer.

La arendelliana tardó todavía unos instantes más en recomponerse lo suficiente para ver que no se trataba de ningún sueño y que aquello estaba pasando de verdad. El gélido viento sobre su cara y la remisión del dolor ayudaron. Entonces vio a Astrid corriendo, desesperada, con una horda de enemigos a sus espaldas.

—¡Allí! —señaló débilmente.

Pero el dragón ya había iniciado un rapidísimo descenso en picado para coger con sus garras a la vikinga.

—¡Furia! —exclamó sorprendida—. ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estés bien!

La dragona remontó el vuelo y ganó altura rápidamente para dejar atrás las flechas de los arqueros y salir de allí lo antes posible.

—¿Dónde está Hipo...? —preguntó la vikinga, pero la voz murió en su garganta.

Vio a su marido a través de una ventana, postrado en el suelo y agarrándose la cabeza. Se estaban alejando de él.

—¡Está allí! ¡Furia! ¡Elsa! ¡Hay que dar la vuelta!

Pero la dragona no varió su rumbo ni un ápice.

—¡Furia, por favor! ¡No podemos dejarle allí!

Las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos.

—¡Elsa, hay que volver! ¡Por favor!

—¡No! —dijo instintivamente la arendelliana, agarrándose más fuerte aún a la dragona, con los ojos cerrados. La sóla idea de regresar se le hacía un mundo.

—¡No, Furia, vuelve! ¡Vuelve, tenemos que rescatarle! ¡Le están haciendo algo! ¡Le duele! ¡Furia! ¡Elsa! ¡Por favor...!¡Hipo! ¡Estoy aquí, Hipo! ¡Aguanta! ¡Hipo! ¡HIPO!

Con el corazón partido, Astrid forcejeó incansable mientras era arrastrada hacia la oscuridad de la noche.


	12. Chapter 12

# 11.

Para cuando Furia soltó a Astrid, las primeras luces del alba ya acariciaban suavemente el cielo. Se encontraban en una pequeña cueva en lo alto de un risco. La vikinga se dejó caer al suelo, abatida, mientras Elsa bajaba de la dragona, temblando, y se sentaba en un rincón perdida en sus pensamientos. Furia encendió una pira de troncos torpemente amontonados y se recostó de lado.

—¡Por qué no has vuelto a por Hipo! —estalló Astrid, abalanzándose sobre la dragona, que se deshizo de ella con facilidad—. ¡Estaba allí mismo! ¡Podríamos haberle salvado!

La dragona le miró a los ojos y luego, triste, negó con la cabeza.

—¡Venga ya! ¡Eres un dragón! Podrías haberles dado una buena paliza tú sola.

Furia levantó su ala izquierda y le mostró a Astrid cuatro profundos surcos que recorrían su cuerpo. Las heridas tenían una costra de dudoso color, pero la dragona parecía encontrarse bien.

—¿Desdentao? —dijo Astrid, reconociendo aquellas marcas.

La dragona asintió y se dejó caer al suelo, hecha un ovillo.

—No puede ser... —negó con la cabeza—. Desdentao nunca haría eso...

—Y, sin embargo, lo ha hecho —contestó Elsa desde su rincón, todavía con la mirada medio perdida.

—No, Elsa, tú no conoces a Desdentao. Él no...

—Conozco a Anna —le cortó—. Ella nunca me haría daño, pero no es ella misma, al igual que no es Desdentao quien toma las decisiones.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Furia incorporó su cabeza, interesada.

Elsa suspiró y les contó todo lo que había descubierto.

—Entonces Hipo...

—Sí... es muy probable que lo hayan sometido...

—No... —dijo Astrid—. No pienso permitirlo. No dejaré que sea una marioneta más a manos de vete tú a saber quién.

La vikinga se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la cueva, decidida, pero un súbito bloque de hielo bloqueó la entrada por completo.

Furia dio un respingo, mirando incrédula a Elsa. Luego se acercó con cautela a la pared y la tanteó con la pata, asegurándose de que era algo real.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —se giró Astrid, enfadada.

—Evitar que hagas alguna tontería.

—¡Abre ahora mismo!

Elsa se mantuvo quieta en su rincón, mirándola.

—¡¡Abre!!

Ante la negativa de la arendelliana, Astrid enarboló su hacha y la descargó con furia contra aquel muro de hielo una y otra vez, asustando a Furia, que volvió a su rincón. Pese a los fuertes golpes de la vikinga, apenas consiguió hacer unas pequeñas marcas en el hielo. Viendo que aquello no tenía efecto, se fue derecha hasta Elsa, le agarró con fuerza la ropa a la altura del pecho y la obligó a levantarse, reteniéndola contra la pared.

—Quita esa maldita pared, ya.

Elsa la miró a los ojos.

—No.

Astrid, desesperada, apretó los dientes y los puños.

—Si quieres golpearme, adelante, pero incluso si pierdo el conocimiento ese muro seguirá ahí. No voy a permitir que hagas semejante estupidez.

Dando un grito, Astrid soltó a Elsa y, de nuevo, se enfrascó en la ardua tarea de abrirse paso a hachazos, quemando toda su rabia. Finalmente, agotada, se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró. Elsa se acercó a ella, con cautela, y se sentó a su lado. Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrajo hacia ella, y Astrid se dejó arrastrar. La arendelliana la abrazó y le acarició el pelo con ternura, y durante un rato sólo se escuchó el crepitar del fuego y los sollozos de la vikinga.

—Sé que es duro —le dijo Elsa con suavidad cuando estuvo más tranquila—. Todas aquí tenemos a alguien importante allí, esperándonos, pero tenemos que pensar en algo. No podemos ir a lo loco o acabaremos atrapadas... o algo peor.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en las sienes.

Astrid se incorporó. La imagen de Hipo desfilando con una mirada vacía y obligado a realizar quién sabe qué atrocidades la destrozaba.

—No quiero que sea un peón más para su ejército...

—¿Ejército? —preguntó Elsa, confusa.

—Sí...

Astrid relató su descubrimiento a Elsa, que cada vez se mostraba más y más preocupada.

—Esto no me gusta nada —dijo la arendelliana, mordiéndose el pulgar y paseando inquieta por la cueva. El fiordo estaba congelado y los caminos prácticamente intransitables, pero aún así sentía que estaba pasando por alto algo importante.

La vikinga, viendo cómo Elsa se perdía en sus pensamientos, se acercó a Furia.

—Furia... perdóname. Siento mucho, bueno... todo. No debería haber dudado de ti, ni cuando estuvimos en la ciudad ni hoy.

La dragona golpeó la nuca de la vikinga con su cola, resoplando.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Astrid, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Luego, Furia, apoyó su cabeza suavemente contra el cuerpo de Astrid, que le devolvió el gesto abrazándola.

—¿En paz, entonces?

La dragona asintió suavemente con la cabeza y ambas se quedaron así, reconfortándose mutuamente durante unos instantes.

—No te preocupes, les traeremos de vuelta, ya verás.

* * *

Astrid y Furia miraban hacia todas partes, encogidas del frío y maravilladas a la vez.

—¿Cómo has dicho que se llama este lugar?

—Ahtohallan —contestó Elsa, con prisa.

—¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Pero Elsa, de nuevo, no contestó. Astrid y Furia se miraron. La vikinga se encogió de hombros y ambas la siguieron.

La arendelliana las guió a través de una maraña de pasillos de hielo, hacia las profundidades de aquel glaciar. Los dientes de Astrid castañeaban y Furia estaba empezando a coger cierto color azulado en la piel y, sin embargo, Elsa avanzaba como si nada.

Finalmente llegaron a una sala amplia, con una temperatura mucho más soportable, donde se detuvieron.

—Es aquí.

Astrid miró a su alrededor y sólo vio las paredes de la habitación.

—Vale... ¿Y ahora qué?

—No lo tengo muy claro... —confesó Elsa—. La única vez que he estado aquí sabía exactamente lo que buscaba y fue todo muy directo.

—¿Y qué viniste a buscar la última vez?

—La verdad sobre el pasado del bosque encantado...

Una luz se iluminó en la pared y apareció la cara del rey Runeard.

—¡Por las barbas de Odín! —exclamó Astrid, maravillada—. ¿Quién es?

—Mi abuelo. Es una larga historia.

—Se parece un poco a mi tío Brufasio, ¡pero con menos kilos!

Otra luz se iluminó en la pared, al lado de la primera, mostrando al familiar de Astrid.

—¡Oh, guau! —se sorprendió de nuevo Astrid—. Viéndolos uno al lado del otro, no se parecen tanto.

Furia se acercó y, al hacerlo, una nueva luz apareció mostrando a Desdentao. Gruñó a Astrid y señaló con la cabeza aquella imagen.

—Sí, perdona Furia. Será mejor que nos centremos. —Se giró entonces hacia Astrid. —¿Qué es lo que buscamos?

—Hay algo que no me quito de la cabeza de lo que me dijo el espíritu. Dijo que lo habían borrado de la historia, o algo así. Y si ese es el caso, aquí en el Ahtohallan deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar algo. O, al menos, eso espero.

—Está bien, ¡manos a la obra!

Las tres se enfrascaron en la ardua tarea de explorar el pasado, aprendiendo los mecanismos del funcionamiento del Ahtohallan por ensayo y error. Dedicaron varias horas a, simplemente, aprender a visualizar el pasado de seres a los que conocían directamente, y otras tantas para visualizar el pasado de cualquier otro ser. Sin embargo, esta última opción era muchísimo más compleja que la anterior y requería de muchísima concentración. Además, la cantidad de información era abrumadora: los recuerdos de millones y millones de seres descansaban allí y ni siquiera sabían cuántos años debían remontarse en la historia.

* * *

—Es imposible... —dijo Astrid, agotada.

Habían salido al exterior para comer y descansar, en el campamento que habían montado en una pequeña cueva formada por las rocas del Ahtohallan. Elsa y Astrid estaban dando buena cuenta de la cena junto al fuego, y Furia sobrevolaba el mar Oscuro, dándose algún chapuzón de vez en cuando para atrapar algún pez despistado.

—¡Es peor que buscar una aguja en un pajar!

La vikinga se recostó en el suelo, con el pelo despeinado. Elsa tuvo que retirar la mirada al sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

—A veces lo mejor es desconectar durante un rato para refrescar la mente. No tiene sentido que nos pasemos la noche entera ofuscadas, agotándonos y frustrándonos.

La vikinga gruño, disconforme y frustrada.

Furia volvió y se sacudió el agua sin miramientos, salpicando a las dos jóvenes e ignorando sus protestas. Luego, la dragona prendió su pira de madera y se tumbó al lado, temblando, para recuperar calor. Astrid recordó las palabras de Hipo, recordó que Furia estaba jugándose la vida al permanecer tanto tiempo en aquel lugar tan frío, y sintió un profundo respeto hacia ella.

—Será mejor descansar —suspiró la vikinga, tumbándose de lado y tapándose con una manta.

—Sí... —contestó Elsa, luchando contra sí misma—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Elsa se tumbó y se revolvió, incómoda. Se puso de espaldas al fuego y a la vikinga e intentó dormirse, pero una vocecita en su cabeza no paraba de molestar.

—Astrid... —le sususrró—. ¿Estás dormida?

—No —contestó desde el otro lado de la hoguera—. ¿Qué pasa?

—De verdad... siento mucho haberte besado el otro día.

Astrid notó un cosquilleo por el estómago al recordarlo y, a la vez, se sintió mal por haberlo notado.

—No te preocupes por eso —contestó, restándole importancia.

—No debería haberlo hecho. La verdad, no sé qué me pasó. Y siento que aquello hiciese que Hipo y tú discutieseis —dijo Elsa, incapaz de controlar el torrente de sentimientos que sentía—. Os aprecio mucho y me siento mal por todo lo que ha pasado. Es la primera vez que me siento así y, la verdad, ni siquiera sé cómo enfrentarme a ello. Y puede que no quieras hablar del tema y que simplemente quieras olvidarlo, pero siento que debo disculparme y sincerarme, y que debemos hablarlo para dejar resuelto el tema.

Astrid no dijo ni una palabra.

—Di algo, por favor... —pidió la arendelliana.

Astrid se incorporó.

—Elsa...

No sabía cómo empezar.

—Adelante. Suéltalo. Estoy lista.

La vikinga suspiró. Igual aquello también servía para aclararse ella misma.

—Me gustó.

Elsa se quedó desencajada mientras sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

—¿Qué? —contestó, incrédula.

—El beso que me diste, me gustó. No te lo sé explicar bien, pero me hiciste sentir cosas. Y eso me tiene confusa, no te lo voy a negar. Pero... no quiero que te hagas ilusiones ni darte falsas esperanzas. Es decir, quiero a Hipo con toda mi alma y no quiero perderle por nada del mundo. Nuestro vínculo es algo sagrado para mí y sé que necesito aclararme, pero siempre le daré prioridad a él por encima de todo y de todos... Lo siento, Elsa.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Elsa más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin importar cuánto creyese que estaba preparada o cuántas veces había imaginado cómo sería su rechazo, ver apagada la pequeña llama de esperanza que todavía conservaba dolía más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

—Venga...

Astrid se acercó a ella y la abrazó, y entonces Elsa se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus propios ojos.

—Siento no poder ofrecerte más que mi amistad —le dijo la vikinga.

Elsa negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo con eso ya he ganado todo un tesoro —le contestó, dejándose abrazar un poco más. Luego, respiró hondo, soltó aire poco a poco y se separó de Astrid. —Me alegro de haberlo hablado contigo.

Y era verdad. Pese al dolor que sentía en su corazón, también se sentía mucho mejor.

—Yo también —contestó Astrid—. Y ahora, a dormir, que mañana tenemos una historia que destripar.


	13. Chapter 13

# 12.

—¡Arg! —gritó Astrid, frustrada—. ¡Esto es imposible!

Se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo, mirando el alto y brillante techo del Ahtohallan. Furia y Elsa habían salido a buscar leña y comida, dejando a la vikinga a cargo de la búsqueda del espíritu a través de la historia. Llevaban allí varios días y todavía no habían descubierto nada, y la paciencia de Astrid estaba ya a punto de agotarse.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento para relajarse. Inmediatamente, la imagen de Hipo en el suelo de aquella torre volvió a su mente, como cada vez que los cerraba, y sintió de nuevo la apremiante necesidad de hacer algo.

—Hipo... ¿qué te han hecho? —susurró para sí misma.

Cogió aire de nuevo, renovando energías, y se levantó dispuesta a seguir, pero no consiguió incorporarse del todo: justo allí, delante de ella, estaba Hipo reflejado en las brillantes luces del glaciar. Estaba en el suelo de la torre, como le vio ella días atrás, sujetándose la cabeza y farfullando. Oyó su propia voz de fondo, llamándole mientras Furia se la llevaba volando, y vio cómo el vikingo la reconocía y la buscaba con la desesperación en sus ojos. Torpemente consiguió incorporarse y dar un paso hacia la ventana, pero Desdentao le hizo caer con su cola. A Astrid le dolía el alma al verle así.

—¿Qué pasó después?

Reaccionando a su palabras, las imágenes cambiaron y mostraron a Hipo en una oscura habitación, encadenado a una pared por las muñecas con unas cadenas tan cortas que le obligaban a mantener los brazos levantados. Estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza cayéndole sobre el pecho y, a juzgar por su respiración, parecía estar dormido.

La puerta se abrió, llenando la estancia de luz y despertando al vikingo. Desdentao entró y se sentó frente a él, sin más, pero el muchacho empezó a fruncir el ceño y a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—¡No! ¡Astrid me quiere! —dijo con seguridad.

La vikinga se llevó la mano a la boca, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

—Eso es... —le dijo a Hipo—. Te quiero a ti, Hipo. Aguanta...

—¡Deja de darme la lata de una vez!

Astrid no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando, pero parecía que Hipo estaba manteniendo una conversación con alguien. Prestó atención, pero no escuchó nada a parte de la agitada respiración de Hipo.

—En serio, ¿por qué insistes? No me importa lo que me digas. Sé que no es así.

Hipo miró a Desdentao a los ojos.

—Hola, campeón. Sé que estás ahí dentro, en algún lugar. Tienes que aguantar, ¿vale? No importa lo que te digan. Sea lo que sea, no es cierto.

El dragón no reaccionó de ninguna forma, pero Hipo no se daba por vencido.

—¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Algo relacionado con Furia? ¿Fue por la presión de ser el alfa? ¡Cállate! ¡No estoy hablando contigo! —exclamó de pronto mirando hacia arriba. Después devolvió su vista al dragón. —¡Vamos, campeón! ¡Dame algo!

Desdentao se mantuvo impasible. Luego, dio un pequeño coletazo en el suelo y salió de la estancia, dejando a Hipo oculto en las tinieblas.

La imagen volvió a cambiar. Hipo, con la barba un poco más crecida y visiblemente más desmejorado, seguía en el mismo lugar. Esta vez estaba sentado, con los brazos hacia arriba. Tenía las muñecas y las manos ensangrentadas, pero el vikingo parecía alegre. Estaba tarareando la canción de sus padres mientras su pie y su prótesis se movían rítmicamente de un lado a otro.

La puerta se abrió, obligándole a retirar la mirada. Desdentao entró y se sentó frente a él.

—¡Desdentao! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Llevo días esperándote!

Nada. Ninguna reacción.

—Blablabla. ¡Cállate ya! Escucha campeón. Lo he estado pensando mucho estos días y creo que te debo una disculpa. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero siento mucho haberte lisiado de por vida. Estábamos en guerra con los dragones y se suponía que era lo que debía hacer, pero eso no justifica mis actos. Y me alegro mucho de que gracias a ello cambiase todo y nos hiciésemos amigos pero, aún así, quiero pedirte perdón. —Hipo miró a Desdentao a los ojos. —Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Las pupilas del dragón se dilataron durante una pequeña fracción de segundo.

—Ahí estás... —dijo Hipo, sonriendo satisfecho.

Luego cogió aire varias veces y, cerrando los ojos, dio un fuerte tirón con sus brazos, colgando todo su cuerpo de las cadenas. Los grilletes se deslizaron a través de sus manos provocándole un intenso dolor hasta liberarlas, pero Hipo no gritó; no tenía tiempo para ello. Antes de darle tiempo al dragón a reaccionar, saltó sobre su cola y agarró fuertemente la membrana que no debería estar allí. Tenía un tacto frío y extraño, casi etéreo; nada que ver con la verdadera cola del dragón.

Desdentao se revolvió, pero Hipo se sujetó fuertemente con sus piernas mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de la membrana. Consiguió romperla un poco y el dragón gritó de dolor, intensificando sus movimientos. Hipo soportó como pudo los golpes que Desdentao le dió al lanzarse contra las paredes, sin soltar en ningún momento aquel extraño apéndice. El dragón consiguió revolverse lo suficiente como para poder coger con su boca al vikingo y lanzarlo contra la pared. Hipo cayó al suelo, inerte, y su rostro se empezó a cubrir de sangre.

Las imágenes se apagaron.

—¡¡Hipo!! —gritó Astrid.

La vikinga intentó que el Ahtohallan mostrase más imágenes, pero fue imposible.

Hundida en la desesperación, Astrid paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Piensa, Astrid, piensa —se decía a sí misma.

Temía por la vida del vikingo. Si el Ahtohallan no le mostraba más imágenes se debía a que, o bien era un suceso muy reciente o a que estaba muerto. Sólo de pensarlo Astrid sentía cómo el mundo se desmoronaba y cómo la oscuridad la envolvía por completo. Pero también sabía que, pese a su apariencia enclenque, era un hombre fuerte, un vikingo que había conseguido superar batallas y golpes mucho peores que aquel, así que decidió creer en él, creer que seguía con vida. Respirando hondo, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para hacer lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento: centrarse en encontrar la forma de acabar con aquel espíritu. Sin embargo, su mente volvía una y otra vez a Hipo, a su amor, al vínculo que los unía, perdiéndose en él y haciendo temblar sus convicciones. Pese a ello, Astrid sacudía la cabeza, repitiéndose para sus adentros que Hipo seguía vivo, que seguía necesitando su ayuda, y que debía seguir luchando.

Una de esas veces, la vikinga sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que acabó mareada, se golpeó con la pared y cayó al suelo, boca arriba. Allí, observando las pequeñas sombras que revoloteaban por el mundo a causa del mareo, de pronto tuvo una revelación.

Un rato después, cuando volvieron Elsa y Furia, Astrid las apremió para que se acercasen a ella.

—Creo que tengo algo...


	14. Chapter 14

# 13.

—¿Qué? —dijo Elsa, sorprendida—. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Lo estábamos enfocando desde el punto de vista opuesto. En vez de buscar una conexión con el pasado teníamos que buscar una conexión con el presente.

—¡Anna! ¡Claro!

—Eso es. —Astrid se giró hacia la pared del Ahtohallan. —He ido remontándome en el tiempo y he conseguido encontrar el momento en el que el espíritu contactó con tu hermana.

Las imágenes de la pared mostraron a Anna en el suelo de su habitación, sentada en el suelo y abrazándose las rodillas. Elsa sintió cómo su corazón se encogía un poco.

—A partir de aquí, me resulta casi imposible seguirle la pista y ver dónde o en quién está.

—Tranquila —contestó Elsa sin apartar la mirada de Anna—. Yo puedo verlo.

Allí estaba, como la vez anterior, aquella aura negra rodeando a su hermana.

—Pongámonos manos a la obra —dijo Elsa, retirando la vista y atándose el pelo en una discreta coleta—. Remontémonos en la historia todo cuanto podamos a ver si damos con algo que nos ayude a combatirlo. Si lo perdéis de vista o no tenéis muy claro dónde se ha metido, avisadme para que os pueda ayudar a encontrar de nuevo a ese malnacido.

Astrid le sonrió y Furia se colocó al lado de la vikinga sin perder ni un segundo. Sorprendentemente, la dragona era quien mejor se manejaba con el Ahtohallan.

—Aguanta un poco más, Hipo —se dijo a sí misma Astrid, sintiendo que por fin avanzaban.

* * *

—A ver, vamos a juntarlo todo a ver si le vemos algún sentido a todo esto —dijo Astrid, frotándose la frente.

Las tres se habían dedicado a tirar del hilo del presente, adentrándose cada vez más en el pasado. Habían ido siguiendo la pista al espíritu a través de la historia, pero aún así no acababan de encontrar una línea temporal clara, ya que era difícil saber de cuándo era exactamente cada fragmento encontrado.

Con un gesto de la vikinga, las imágenes se arremolinaron en la pared y mostraron a una niña de unos diez años, de pelo plateado, que intentaba detener a un adulto corpulento, ataviado con un extraño uniforme, mientras éste cruzaba sin dificultad a través de un mercado lleno de gente.

—¡No, por favor! ¡No ha sido culpa suya! ¡Castigadme a mí en su lugar!

El adulto se deshizo de la niña con un manotazo sin ni siquiera detenerse y se pudo ver cómo arrastraba por el brazo a otro niño, un poco mayor que ella y con su mismo color de pelo. El niño intentaba desesperadamente zafarse de aquella enorme mano, sin conseguirlo.

—¡Ayn! ¡Vete de aquí! —le gritó el niño a la niña, que había quedado tirada en el suelo.

—¡No! —Ella se levantó, con esfuerzo, y siguió andando a duras penas hacia él de nuevo. —¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Y ha sido culpa mía!

El hombre arrastró al niño a una zona elevada, en medio de la calle. Allí, otro hombre vestido con el mismo uniforme, aunque mucho menos corpulento que el primero, les esperaba sentado.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—Un ladronzuelo.

—¡No, por favor! ¡Mi hermana y yo tenemos hambre! ¡Y sólo ha sido una manzana! ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad!

—Iré a por el sable —dijo el hombre levantándose tranquilamente e ignorando los lloros del niño.

La gente comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Ayn fue colándose entre las piernas de la muchedumbre hasta llegar a primera fila, donde vio horrorizada cómo el fornido hombre obligaba a su hermano a estirar el brazo encima de una especie de bloque de madera.

—¡Evest! —gritó ella, llevándose las manos a la boca, pero su grito quedó ahogado por el ruido del gentío.

El otro hombre apareció con un sable en la mano e, ignorando todo lo demás, se acercó al muchacho, que seguía llorando e implorando.

—Si te mueves será peor —le dijo pausadamente aquel hombre.

Acercó el arma y la colocó encima del dedo índice de Evest con cuidado. La hoja le causó un pequeño corte con apenas un roce.

—Tienes suerte. Acabo de afilarlo.

El niño temblaba, aterrorizado, pero no podía apartar la vista.

—A la de tres. Una...

Y, sin previo aviso, apretó fuertemente el sable sobre el dedo del niño, separándolo para siempre de su cuerpo.

En el público, Ayn seguía gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

El guardia corpulento cogió entonces al muchacho, que se retorcía de dolor, y le obligó a mirarle.

—Ten presente que la próxima vez será la mano entera.

Tras eso, simplemente lo arrojó de la plataforma al suelo, deshaciéndose de él.

* * *

—Creo que de aquí deberíamos pasar a éste —dijo Elsa moviendo la mano.

Las imágenes cambiaron y mostraron a Evest y a Ayn de nuevo, esta vez en un callejón. Era de noche y Ayn dormía encogida en un rincón, arropada únicamente con sus brazos. Evest se abrazaba las piernas mientras lloraba en silencio. Su mano, torpemente vendada con unos harapos sucios, le dolía horrores. Tenía la mirada perdida aunque una pequeña llama de furia brillaba en ellos.

Sin que el muchacho se diese cuenta, una diminuta sombra, apenas un punto de oscuridad, nació a su lado lentamente. La sombra se quedó flotando suavemente, como observando a Evest, durante unos instantes. Luego se acercó un poco más a él y el muchacho, de repente, se sobresaltó.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? —susurró, mirando a todas partes confuso.

Al descubrir aquella sombra, Evest la miró entre asustado y maravillado. Su rostro fue cambiando de expresión una y otra vez, como si estuviese conversando silenciosamente con aquel ser. Al cabo de un rato, su rostro se contrajo y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de nuevo. El niño asintió un par de veces y la sombra se introdujo en su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Evest cayó dormido de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente notó que no le dolía la mano. Con cuidado, se retiró el vendaje y no pudo reprimir un gritito de sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo Ayn, acercándose.

Evest le extendió la mano para mostrarle sonriente un pequeñísimo apéndice que había crecido en su mano.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—N-No lo sé...

Evest desvió la mirada incómodo.

* * *

—Vale, ¿qué más tenemos? —dijo Astrid—. Furia, tú tenías por ahí algo más de Evest, ¿verdad?

La dragona asintió y sacudió el hocico. Las imágenes cambiaron de nuevo y mostraron a Eves y a Ayn, de adultos, abrazándose. Era de noche y estaban en medio de un bosque, iluminados por una brillante luna llena. Ella lloraba desconsolada. Él tenía el cuerpo lleno de flechas y heridas, y apenas se mantenía en pie. Le faltaban varios dedos de una de sus manos, que sangraba profusamente.

—Lo siento, Ayn... siento mucho no habértelo dicho en su momento —dijo apenas sin fuerza—. Para cuando quise hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde. Era incapaz de controlarle...

Ella negó con la cabeza, temblando.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? —le preguntó.

—La verdad... no tengo ni idea.

Las piernas le flaquearon y cayó al suelo.

—¡¡Evest!!

Él le acarició suavemente la cara.

—Escúchame, Ayn. No le hables a nadie de lo que has visto hoy. Te acusarían de hechicera y te ejecutarían. Lo mejor será que olvides todo esto y sigas adelante.

Tosió fuertemente y un hilito de sangre salió de su boca.

Ella, preocupada, trató de incorporarle un poco para ayudarle a respirar mejor, pero él le obligó a mirarle de nuevo, cogiéndola tiernamente por la barbilla.

—¡Prométemelo!

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Te lo prometo. Pero por favor, no me dejes...

Él sonrió, muy débil, y se dejó caer.

—Al menos hemos conseguido acabar con esos bastardos y hacernos con el control del reino...

Ella asintió, riendo, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Les hemos dado una buena paliza.

Él sonrió satisfecho.

—Sigue adelante, hermanita... te... quier...

Su mano cayó inerte al suelo y la luz de sus ojos se apagó, abandonándose al descanso eterno.

* * *

—¡Bien, casi lo tenemos! —dijo la vikinga, ignorando la emotividad de la escena que acababan de presenciar—. Volvamos un poco más atrás.

Hizo un gesto con sus manos y el Ahtohallan les mostró a los dos hermanos, un poco más jóvenes, dentro de una tienda de campaña. Ambos vestían armadura. Ella cargaba con un robusto arco a sus espaldas y él portaba una espada a su cintura.

—Estás muy raro últimamente, Evest...

—Ayn, no empieces...

—¡No! ¡Sé que te pasa algo! ¿Es por la presión de liderar la revolución? ¿Temes que no lo consigamos?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—No es nada...

—¡Vamos!

Ella se quedó con los brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta, pero él simplemente la ignoró y se centró en revisar un mapa que había sobre una improvisada mesa. Ayn suspiró, decepcionada.

—A veces me da la sensación de que no eres tú mismo... desde que te acabó de crecer el dedo —dijo triste, mirando la mano de su hermano, enfundada en un discreto guante.

Él hizo un aspaviento con su mano, sin ni siquiera mirarla. Ella apretó los puños.

— Te dejo para que sigas hablando solo... comandante.

* * *

—Creo que te has pasado un poquito —dijo Elsa, poniendo una mueca.

Astrid se frotó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

Furia movió ligeramente su pata y las imágenes cambiaron. De nuevo estaban en el bosque, aunque sólo se veía a Evest, andando impaciente de un lado para otro. Portaba un papel en la mano que leyó de nuevo antes de arrugarlo con furia y lanzarlo a un lado.

Un ruido se escuchó entre la maleza.

—¡Ya era hora! —dijo él.

Ayn salió de detrás de un árbol, apuntando con su arco a Evest.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él.

Ella, por toda respuesta, disparó a la pierna de su hermano.

—¡Eh! —se quejó él, sin que su cuerpo apenas se inmutase —. ¿A qué viene esto?

Ayn ya había cargado su arco y disparó de nuevo. Esta vez la flecha le alcanzó en el pecho. Estaba segura de haberle perforado un pulmón. Apretó los dientes, intentando contener las lágrimas, y cargó de nuevo su arco.

—Está bien... —dijo él—. Ya veo que no me has hecho venir para hablar.

Evest se arrancó las flechas sin apenas pestañear y desenfundó su espada. Ayn consiguió acertarle dos veces más antes de que éste consiguiese llegar hasta ella. Le lanzó varias estocadas, pero Ayn, acostumbrada a la batalla, las repelió con bastante facilidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el arco.

—Si fueses mi hermano sabrías que siempre he sido mejor luchadora que tú —dijo ella.

Evest gruñó desde el suelo.

—Sabes que tu hermano también está aquí, ¿verdad? Si me matas a mí le matarás a él.

Ayn, con el arco ya tenso, dudó durante un instante, momento que Evest aprovechó para levantarse apoyándose en una mano y dando una fuerte patada a su hermana en el lateral. Ella maldijo para sí misma por su falta de cuidado y se intentó levantar lo más rápido que pudo, pero no fue suficiente. Su hermano se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, dejándola mareada. Sintió como sus manos tanteaban su cuello y ella intentó evitarlo mientras el mundo le daba vueltas y más vueltas.

—¡Evest! —dijo, respirando con dificultad—. Si es verdad que estás ahí dentro... ¡por favor, perdóname! ¡Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado!

Tras esas palabras fue Evest quien se frenó durante un momento. Ayn no se lo pensó dos veces y, desenfundando una daga que llevaba en el cinturón, le rebanó varios dedos de la mano, incluyendo aquel dedo falso que jamás debió volver a crecer. Evest aulló agarrándose la mano y retrocediendo. Ayn se levantó de un salto y empuñó de nuevo su arco, cargando un nuevo proyectil en él. Apuntó a su hermano y vio cómo una extraña sombra con apariencia humana aparecía a su lado, saliendo del cuerpo de Evest. Sorprendida y asustada, disparó contra aquella cosa, pero la flecha simplemente lo atravesó.

—¿Ayn? —dijo Evest con un hilo de voz—. ¿Eres tú?

Ella rompió a llorar. Aquel sí era su hermano, el de verdad.

—¡Huye! ¡No puedes enfrentarte a él!

Pero ahora que por fin le había recuperado no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo atrás. Cargó una nueva flecha y se esforzó en apuntar a través de las lágrimas que caían sin parar. La sombra, sabiéndose invencible, avanzó hacia ella lentamente. Ella disparó y, esta vez, la flecha se clavó en el pecho de la sombra produciendo un destello brillante y arrancándole un silencioso aullido a aquel ser.

Los dos se quedaron desconcertados, tanteándose mutuamente. Después, ella volvió a cargar su arco a toda prisa, pero para cuando estuvo en condiciones de disparar la sombra ya había huido hacia la profundidad del bosque, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Ayn cayó de rodillas, temblando, y se acercó a su hermano.

* * *

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —dijo Elsa—. ¿Cómo ha conseguido dañar al espíritu?

—¡Hipo! —exclamó Astrid—. ¡Él lo sabía!

Furia y Elsa miraron interrogantes a la vikinga, que les mostró lo que había visto apenas unas horas antes. Además, para su tranquilidad, esta vez pudo ver a Hipo encadenado de nuevo, y con un vendaje en la cabeza. ¡Estaba vivo! Astrid no cabía en sí de felicidad y sintió cómo sus fuerzas se renovaban, motivándola para seguir adelante.

—Vale, entonces sabemos que el espíritu puede hacer crecer miembros amputados y que todos parecen tener relación con algún suceso traumático del pasado. En el caso de Evest fue su dedo, y en el de Desdentao, su cola.

—Y, además, debe haber algún tipo de resentimiento o algo así relacionado con eso —apuntó Astrid—. Tanto Evest como Desdentao reaccionaron a las disculpas de Ayn e Hipo, que fueron los causantes de sus miembros perdidos.

—Sí, pero... ¿y Anna? Ella está entera de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Tal vez pueda darse otro tipo de materialización? —contestó la vikinga, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Recuerdas ver algo fuera de lugar cuando la viste?

Elsa hizo memoria, intentando buscar en sus recuerdos algo que no cuadrase con Anna.

—¡La corona! —exclamó.

Entonces, usando la magia del Ahtohallan les mostró cómo Anna portaba su corona incluso con el pijama.

—La corona... —repitió, más despacio, desanimada.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa?

Elsa, sin prestar atención, se dedicó a observar el pasado de Anna, descubriendo todos los problemas con los que había tenido que lidiar su hermana, cómo había ido acumulando tensión, cómo había discutido una y otra vez con Kristoff, cómo había ido sintiéndose cada vez más sola y cómo, incapaz de aguantarlo más, había sucumbido a los susurros de la sombra.

—Ha sido por mi culpa...

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa?

—Anna lleva esa corona por mí. Yo delegué en ella la responsabilidad del reino y no he podido estar con ella, pese a que me necesitaba...

—Tú también has tenido tus problemas.

—Pero...

Elsa sabía que Astrid tenía razón, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir aquella punzada de culpabilidad. Se mordió el labio sin saber qué contestar.

Furia se acercó a Elsa y le dio un suave empujón con su cabeza. Elsa agradeció el gesto con una caricia sobre su cuello.

—Conseguiremos traerlos de vuelta a todos —dijo Astrid—. Además, no se trata de buscar culpables, si no de encontrar soluciones. Ya sabemos más o menos cómo liberarlos de la influencia del espíritu. Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar cómo lo hizo Ayn para dañarle.

Elsa inspiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tienes razón —dijo más animada—. Venga, vamos a revisarlo de nuevo.


	15. Chapter 15

# 14.

Elsa, Astrid y Furia sobrevolaban el bosque encantado buscando a los Northuldra. Habían visitado ya todos los enclaves más frecuentados por los norteños, pero no habían encontrado ni rastro de ellos por ningún sitio. Elsa comenzaba a preocuparse cuando, a lo lejos, en la costa oeste, vieron varias columnas de humo.

Al acercarse, vieron el horizonte lleno de grandes barcos anclados, la costa llena de botes y una gran cantidad de soldados por todas partes, ocupados en distintas tareas: construir tiendas, mover provisiones, afilar armas...

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —dijo Elsa, horrorizada ante la idea de tener que lidiar también con otro enemigo.

—¡Mira! —le dijo entonces Astrid.

Un poco más allá pudieron ver las características tiendas de los Northuldra. Elsa suspiró aliviada.

Una flecha silbó cerca de ellos y vieron entonces cómo los soldados se movían como hormigas asustadas, buscando lugares donde refugiarse o arcos con los que plantar cara al dragón que había aparecido en el cielo.

Elsa levantó rápidamente un escudo de hielo a su alrededor, frenando o desviando la nueva oleada de flechas que buscaban derribarles, pero pronto empezaron a escuchar ecos de gritos en los que se daba la orden del alto el fuego.

Cuando estuvieron seguras de no recibir más ataques, Elsa deshizo el escudo y Furia pudo aterrizar en medio del campamento, ante la atónita mirada de muchos de los soldados.

Echando un vistazo rápido, Elsa pudo distinguir escudos de varios reinos cercanos, incluyendo las Islas del Sur. El sólo recuerdo de Hans le produjo un escalofrío, pero lo cierto era que sus hermanos nada tenían que ver con él.

—¡Elsa! —dijo una voz a sus espaldas—. ¡Has vuelto!

—¡Olaf!

Ambos se dieron un tierno abrazo.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Elsa seguía atónita, mirando a su alrededor y reconociendo todavía más emblemas.

—Bueno... pensé que, cuando uno está en problemas, lo mejor que puede hacer es pedir ayuda a sus amigos. Viviendo con Anna me encargaba muchas veces de mandar comunicados a nuestros vecinos, así que, después de lo que pasó en el bosque, les escribí para pedir consejo sobre cómo combatir dragones o inmortales. Al poco tiempo empezaron a llegar soldados de todas partes hasta el punto de tener que asentarnos aquí en la costa. Lo siento, no esperaba que se dedicasen a mandar a gente hasta aquí... —La expresión del muñeco se ensombreció. —¿Estás enfadada?

Elsa no daba crédito.

—¿Enfadada? ¡Estoy encantada! ¡Muchas gracias, Olaf!

—Sí —secundó Astrid—. ¡Nos salvas el culo!

El muñeco de nieve rio encantado.

—Su alteza.

Elsa se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre pelirrojo, de largas patillas, arrodillado frente a ella. No necesitó mirar el escudo de su armadura para saber de dónde procedía.

—Soy Caleb, primogénito de las Islas del Sur.

—Por favor, levantaos —pidió Elsa—. No soy reina y no merezco semejante trato. En todo caso, debería ser yo quien se postrase ante vos.

—De ningún modo— dijo él—. No después de lo que mi hermano os hizo.

—Entonces... ¿nos hablamos de tú a tú mejor?

—Así sea. —El hombre sonrió y se levantó. —Permíteme ofrecer mis disculpas de nuevo por todo lo acontecido con Hans. Mi padre nos envía con la esperanza de que podamos por fin compensar aquella terrible falta puesto que, como sabéis, tenemos pocos contratos comerciales y no nos ha sido posible redimirnos hasta hoy. Juro por mi honor que os ayudaremos en todo lo posible, incluso aunque nos cueste la vida.

—Espero que no sea necesario —contestó Elsa, visiblemente incómoda.

Los diferentes comandantes de los reinos se habían ido congregando a su alrededor.

—Por favor —les pidió Elsa—, llevadnos a algún lugar tranquilo donde podamos hablar y os podamos informar apropiadamente de la situación.

Les condujeron a una gran tienda de campaña y allí Elsa y Astrid relataron todo lo acontecido y todos sus descubrimientos. Las caras de los comandantes estaban cada vez más sombrías, pero no vieron en ellas atisbo alguno de miedo.

—Sé que tal vez no es el enemigo que esperabais y es posible que alguno de vosotros prefiera volver a casa. De ser así, hacedlo, por favor. Os aseguro que en ningún caso las relaciones con Arendelle se verán afectadas en lo más mínimo —dijo Elsa.

Nadie respondió y nadie se movió.

—Está bien... en tal caso, lo primero de todo, gracias a todos, de corazón. Y lo segundo, será mejor que pongáis al día a vuestras tropas. Nosotras iremos a hablar con los Northuldra y, después, deberíamos reunirnos para plantear la estrategia a seguir.

—¿Cuándo creéis que sería el mejor momento para atacar? —preguntó Caleb.

Elsa y Astrid se miraron.

—Lo antes posible —contestó Astrid.

—En tal caso, será mejor ponernos en marcha —comentó otro comandante poniéndose en pie—. Con vuestro permiso.

El resto de comandantes le siguieron y fueron abandonando la tienda.

Elsa se acercó a Caleb, que se disponía a marcharse también, y le tocó el brazo para llamar su atención.

—Caleb, por favor, no te vayas todavía. Tenemos algo que hablar contigo. Se trata de Hans.

El pelirrojo, un poco sorprendido y, sobretodo, curioso, asintió y esperó pacientemente a que la tienda se vaciase.

* * *

El ejército de aliados se posicionó a las afueras de Arendelle. Elsa vestía una armadura de hielo, puesto que una normal le resultaba demasiado incómoda y, sobretodo, pesada. Astrid en cambio llevaba una gruesa armadura con la que se desenvolvía mejor que muchos de los soldados que les acompañaban. Incluso Furia había accedido a llevar ciertas planchas metálicas para protegerse de posibles arqueros. Les acompañaban los comandantes, seguidos de todas sus tropas, todos pertrechados con sus mejores armaduras, listos para la batalla. Cerca de dos mil soldados en total, marchando al unísono, haciendo sonar sus armas y armaduras. Incluso algunos northuldra habían querido luchar en aquella batalla. Era imposible que el espíritu no lo hubiese notado y, sin embargo, nadie salió a su encuentro.

Esperaron un largo rato, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. FInalmente, Furia lanzó un ataque desde la distancia contra una de las almenas del castillo, produciendo un enorme agujero y un pequeño derrumbe, y unos minutos después, Anna apareció a lomos de Desdentao y se acercó a ellos.

—¡Vaya forma de dar los buenos días! —dijo desde las alturas—. Estaba dándoos margen para ver si os dabais la vuelta, pero veo que no tenéis ningún interés en ello. ¡Además, veo que has conseguido reunir un ejército y todo! ¡Muy bien, Elsa!

—¡Anna! —gritó Elsa desde el suelo—. ¡Siento mucho haberte cargado con la responsabilidad del reino! ¡Siento de verdad haber estado tan ausente últimamente! ¡De verdad que lo siento!

—¡Oh! Veo que has hecho tus deberes, Elsa. Pero, permíteme ahorrarte el esfuerzo: eso no funcionará, al menos con tu hermanita. Hace mucho tiempo que aprendí que es mejor no dejar que mi anfitrión se entere de lo que está pasando. Y créeme, Anna no te está escuchando.

Elsa se mordió el labio, frustrada, hasta hacerse un poco de sangre.

—¿Dónde está Hipo? —le gritó Astrid.

—¿El vikingo? No te preocupes, lo estamos tratando muy bien. Mejor de lo que me gustaría, la verdad. No he visto persona más tozuda en toda mi vida. ¡Y créeme! He conocido a mucha gente. Si no fuese porque este pequeñín le tiene tanto cariño... —acarició el cuello de Desdentao—. Pero bueno, mantenerle con vida es un pequeño precio a pagar teniendo en cuenta lo que gano a cambio.

Astrid se tensó de repente ante aquellas palabras.

—Hay que salir de aquí... —le dijo a Elsa en voz baja, inquieta.

—¿Qué?

La arendelliana no daba crédito.

—Déjame darte las gracias, Elsa —continuó el espíritu—. Si no hubieses congelado todo, bloqueando mis navíos y los caminos del reino, no me hubieses forzado a buscar una alternativa y no hubiese encontrado a Desdentao. Menos mal que encontré en la biblioteca un libro donde me revelaron la existencia de los dragones. ¡Qué criaturas tan extraordinarias, ¿verdad?! Y qué escurridizas... Me costó un poco dar con ellos, tan escondidos como estaban, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena: ahora mismo mi armada es invencible. ¡Gracias a ti por fin podré llevar a cabo mi venganza!

—¿De qué venganza hablas? ¿Qué te hemos hecho?

—Oh, no, querida. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros ni con vuestro reino; vosotros sólo sois el medio para conseguir mi objetivo. Mi odio está dirigido a un reino lejano. Un reino que yo mismo forjé, dejándome la piel en ello. ¿Y sabes cómo me lo pagaron?

—¿Con una flecha en el pecho tal vez? —contestó burlona Astrid, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, alerta.

—Exactamente... —El espíritu, pillado por sorpresa, se descubrió a sí mismo frotándose el lugar en el que recibió el impacto del proyectil. —Desde que decidieron borrarme de su historia sólo he tenido en mente la idea de recuperar aquel reino, de hacerme con el poder que me arrebataron y de obtener el reconocimiento que merezco por todo lo que me esforcé luchando. ¿Que podría conformarme con cualquier otro reino? Seguramente, pero el primer amor nunca se olvida, y aquello fue amor a primera vista. Y ahora por fin podré reducirlo a cenizas, destrozando todo cuanto los usurpadores han construido, para moldear un nuevo reino, más grande y poderoso que ningún otro. Y, por supuesto, borraré de la historia a aquellos dos tal y como ellos hicieron conmigo...

Con un pequeño toque en el costado del dragón hizo que éste pusiese más distancia entre ellos.

—Por vuestras caras, veo que habéis hecho demasiado bien vuestros deberes y sabéis exactamente de qué estoy hablando, así que lo mejor será que nos dejemos de cháchara y pasemos a lo que realmente importa: hacerme con este pequeño ejército que habéis reunido para mí.

—¡Adelante! ¡Ven a por él si te atreves! —desafió la vikinga.

Las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron y de ellas salió Kristoff liderando un ejército de hombres, mujeres, niños, trolls e incluso animales. Pero no fue eso lo que ahogó un grito en la garganta de Elsa y que hizo encoger el corazón de todos los presentes, sino el imponente ejército de dragones que ensombreció el cielo sobre la ciudad, cada uno con su jinete armado.

El espíritu disfrutó de lo lindo viendo sus caras.

—¡Que empiece el juego!


	16. Chapter 16

# 15.

—¡Retirada! —gritó Elsa.

Pero, para entonces, muchos de los soldados ya se habían desperdigado presas del pánico.

Los dragones, a una orden de Desdentao, los rodearon sin ninguna dificultad y les cortaron la retirada creando muros de fuego. El pelotón de Kristoff llegó apenas unos instantes después, irrumpiendo con fuerza.

El ejército aliado se apelotonó para mantenerse unido y consiguieron superar la embestida inicial. Elsa, que en ningún momento había dejado de mirar a Olvido, se las apañó para crear un muro de hielo a su alrededor, separándola del resto de la batalla y dejando el suficiente espacio como para poder luchar cómodamente. Allí de pie, con su armadura de hielo brillando a causa del sol, esperaba plantada en medio de aquella arena improvisada, desafiando al espíritu a un uno contra uno.

—¡De nada te servirá todo esto, Elsa! —le dijo el espíritu desde el dragón—. ¡Ya habéis perdido!

Con un nuevo gesto, Desdentao dio una serie de órdenes a los dragones, que se dispusieron a atacar todos juntos con sus llamas. Sin embargo, la voz de otro dragón resonó por encima de la de Desdentao: era Furia.

—Tú tienes al rey —respondió desafiante Elsa—, pero nosotros tenemos a la reina.

Los dragones, indecisos, no atacaban por miedo a contradecir a alguno de sus monarcas.

—Vamos, ¿eres el alfa o no eres el alfa? —le dijo Olvido a Desdentao, molesto—. ¡Haz que ataquen!

El dragón lo volvió a intentar, pero Furia volvió a bloquear su orden. Los dragones, en su intento por obedecer a ambos, acababan lanzando sus llamaradas al cielo, o a algún lugar desierto. Otros simplemente se quedaban mirando aquella batalla de voluntades a la espera de algún claro vencedor.

Elsa se encogió de hombros y retó al espíritu invitándole con la mano.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Está bien! ¡Jugaré contigo! Pero sólo mientras mi rey se deshace de tu reina.

Desdentao bajó para que Olvido pudiese desmontar, y después reemprendió el vuelo y se lanzó directamente contra Furia, que le esperaba ya preparada para la batalla. Los dragones se enzarzaron en una cruenta pelea aérea de llamaradas, mordiscos y arañazos, perdiéndose en las alturas.

Con los dragones fuera de la ecuación, Elsa escuchó aliviada cómo los comandantes daban órdenes precisas, determinados a ganar aquella batalla.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres que solucionemos esto con una partida de cartas o prefieres...? —comenzó a decir el espíritu, pero un proyectil de hielo pasó rozándole la mejilla y creando un pequeño corte. —Como quieras...

* * *

Astrid miró para atrás y vio el campo de batalla. Todos aquellos puntitos estaban arriesgando sus vidas luchando contra el miedo a morir, contra el miedo a los dragones, contra el miedo a un ejército indestructible. No pudo evitar sentir la efimeridad de la vida. Y gracias a ellos, ella podía estar allí, escalando los muros de palacio para buscar a Hipo. Sacudiendo la cabeza para centrarse, siguió subiendo metro a metro hasta coronar aquella muralla. Había dejado su armadura atrás para facilitarle el movimiento, pero aún así le había costado más de lo que esperaba, así que se permitió unos minutos para descansar sus brazos y piernas mientras observaba con atención a su alrededor en busca de algún signo de vida. Al parecer, el espíritu había ido con todo y no había dejado ningún soldado atrás.

Aún así, Astrid fue moviéndose con cautela por el palacio, recorriendo sus pasillos vacíos, siguiendo las indicaciones que Elsa le había dado, hasta que finalmente dio con la zona de los calabozos. Allí, fue abriendo una a una las celdas hasta que dio con la de Hipo pero, para su desesperación, no le encontró dentro. Había restos de sangre seca por el suelo, seguramente de cuando intentó despegarle la cola a Desdentao, pero ni rastro de él. Aquello sólo podía significar que habían conseguido hacerse con su voluntad. Conteniendo sus lágrimas puso rumbo al campo de batalla para encontrarle entre toda aquella marabunta.

Empujada por la prisa, emprendió el camino de vuelta sin tomar ningún tipo de precaución y corrió como si su vida dependiese de ello pues, en cierto modo, lo hacía. Por eso la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al girar un recodo, chocó contra la espalda de alguien, empujándole y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. La vikinga, aun pillada por sorpresa, no dudó en aprovechar aquel choque en su favor y lanzó una rápida patada que derribó a aquel hombre.

—¡Ay! —dijo desde el suelo.

—¡¿Hipo?!

El aludido se dio la vuelta, sorprendido.

—¡Astrid!

La vikinga le cogió del brazo y se lo retorció detrás de la espalda, inmovilizándole.

—¡Ay, ay, ay ay! —se quejaba él—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Digas lo que digas, no voy a creerte, espíritu.

—¡Au, Astrid! ¡Eso duele! ¡No soy el espíritu!

—Sí, claro...

—Astrid, en serio. ¡Ay! ¡Me vas a partir el brazo!

Astrid, sin aflojar ni un ápice, se las apañó para bajar su cabeza hasta el suelo y ponerla a la altura de la de Hipo. Sus ojos conectaron de inmediato y Astrid perdió todas sus fuerzas durante un instante. Era él. Era Hipo de verdad. Sintió su olor, su tacto, su mirada... y en aquel momento tuvo la certeza de que jamás querría estar con nadie más que no fuese con él.

Con el corazón desbocado, le liberó de la inmovilización y le estrujó entre sus brazos con toda su fuerza, haciendo que su marido se quejase una y otra vez. Después, libre ya de aquel abrazo estrangulador, ambos se fundieron en un profundo y apasionado beso.

—Menos mal, menos mal, menos mal... —decía ella una y otra vez, abrazándole.

Hipo le acarició la cabeza con ternura mientras sus emociones afloraban en forma de lágrimas.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —preguntó ella, retirándose.

—Bueno, primero me encadenaron por las muñecas. Era muy incómodo, la verdad, y me daban poca comida para...

—Sí, todo eso lo sé.

Hipo la miró extrañado.

—Ya te lo contaré —contestó sacudiendo la mano en el aire—. Lo último que supe de ti es que habías escapado y habías intentado quitarle la cola a Desdentao.

—Vaaaaaaaale... —Todavía tardó unos instantes en recomponerse de la sorpresa. —Pues después de eso me encadenaron por el tobillo.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Astrid, entendiéndolo todo de repente—. ¡Pata de pollo!

—Pata de pollo —confirmó él, señalándose la pierna—. Costó un poco, pero al final conseguí sacar la pierna de allí.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

—Al escuchar todo el movimiento de tropas y, después, quedarse todo en silencio, decidí aprovechar para escapar y echar un vistazo. Y aquí estoy.

Astrid le abrazó de nuevo.

—Aquí estás...

Él hizo el amago de devolverle el abrazo, pero algo le frenó. Incómodo, se rascó la cabeza.

—Sé que igual no es el momento, pero... necesito saberlo. ¿Elsa...?

Ella le miró con los ojos brillantes, sonrientes y llenos de amor.

—No te preocupes.

—Que no me preocupe, ¿por qué? Es decir, ¿es un no te preocupes en plan lo tengo ya todo claro o es en plan todavía no lo tengo claro pero aún así...?

Astrid silenció el aluvión de preguntas con un beso tierno, dulce y sentido.

—Entonces... ¿cómo debo interpretar esto?

—No te vas a callar hasta que te conteste, ¿verdad?

—Sólo quiero entender...

Hipo se encogió de hombros y Astrid suspiró. Luego acercó su cuerpo más a él, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, quedando sus caras muy cerca la una de la otra, y le miró a los ojos durante unos instantes antes de empezar a hablar.

—Te quiero a ti y sólo a ti, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo, y no hay nada más que entender ni que explicar.

Hipo, lleno de felicidad, la abrazó y la besó con ganas.

—¿Y bien, cuál es el plan? —preguntó Hipo, separándose.

—De momento volver al campo de batalla a ayudar.

—¿Está allí Desdentao?

Astrid reconoció en su marido aquel brillito especial en sus ojos.

—¿Qué piensas a hacer?

—Alguna locura, probablemente... —se encogió de hombros.

Definitivamente, era Hipo.

—En ese caso, no perdamos ni un momento. —Astrid le cogió de la mano y tiró de él con fuerza, contenta. —¡Por aquí!

Y ambos corrieron, felices, hacia la muerte y la desesperación de la guerra.


	17. Chapter 17

# 16.

Elsa y el espíritu se miraban fijamente, dando vueltas alrededor el uno del otro, atentos a cada movimiento. Mientras tanto, Elsa iba recordando a Anna, su amor por ella, y reviviendo todos los momentos horribles que aquel ser les había hecho vivir. Finalmente, una lágrima brotó de su ojo y, sin perder tiempo, la recogió con su mano y creó una lanza de hielo con la que atacó de frente.

—¡Oh! ¡Así que era eso! —dijo el espíritu, esquivando la embestida de Elsa—. Llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándome cómo me habían conseguido dañar. ¡Ahora lo veo claro! ¡Gracias!

Elsa giró, molesta, dispuesta a golpear con un ataque circular, pero el espíritu lo esquivó con facilidad.

—Lo gracioso es que, al no saber cómo había sido, aprendí a defenderme. He pasado muchos años entrenando para perfeccionar mi técnica. ¿Que el espíritu de la velocidad ayuda? Sí, claro, pero hay que tener una buena base si quieres poder defenderte en condiciones y aprovechar bien su poder.

Elsa, mientras tanto, seguía lanzando un ataque detrás de otro, sin llegar a alcanzar a su objetivo.

—¡Buen ataque! Pero deberías relajar un poco más los hombros. Ahí te ha faltado meter un poco más de cadera para darle más fuerza, y ese movimiento no ha sido todo lo limpio que debería.

El espíritu parecía estar disfrutando aquello, como un gato jugando con un ratón. Elsa, en cambio, respiraba fuertemente a causa del esfuerzo.

Una nueva lágrima brotó de los ojos de la arendelliana y, con un rápido gesto, creó una pequeña daga. Cogió aire y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, combinando ataques con la lanza y ataques con la daga en las distancias cortas. Sin embargo, tampoco dio resultado. El espíritu seguía esquivándola con toda facilidad mientras parloteaba sin parar.

Ttras otra tanda de ataques infructuosos, Elsa retrocedió para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Después de tanto postureo? —dijo Olvido, dando lentos pasos hacia ella—. Supongo entonces que me toca a mí ahora.

La arendelliana adoptó una postura defensiva, cruzando sus armas frente a ella y colocando el cuerpo de lado. Respiró hondo y se preparó para el ataque, pero el espíritu había desaparecido.

Un fuerte golpe en un costado la hizo caer, pero aprovechó el impulso para rodar y recuperar su postura.

—¿Dónde estabas mirando? —le recriminó el espíritu—. ¡Hay que estar más atenta!

De nuevo, volvió a desaparecer de su vista. Elsa dio un paso atrás intentando protegerse, pero el espíritu le dio un nuevo golpe, esta vez en el hombro, y un fuerte dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Elsa mientras caía al suelo con la armadura partida.

—En serio... tienes que prestar más atención.

Elsa intentó incorporarse pero el dolor que sintió en el hombro fue tan fuerte que fue incapaz de mover su brazo, que caía inerte a su lado.

Viéndose acorralada desató una fuerte ventisca a su alrededor y consiguió levantarse a duras penas, intentando poner algo de distancia con el espíritu. Mientras se alejaba, abrió una pequeña bolsa que llevaba en un costado y la volcó, dejando que el viento arrastrase su contenido.

—Elsa, Elsa, Elsa... —oyó la voz del espíritu—. Sabes que no tienes escapatoria, ¿verdad?

La arendelliana detectó cambios en el patrón de la ventisca y se lanzó hacia un lado. Un instante después, Olvido pasó a toda velocidad a su lado.

—¡Oh! ¡Me has esquivado! ¡Muy bien! Probemos con esto.

Elsa volvió a notar cambios en la ventisca y rodó para apartarse del espíritu, que descendió del cielo y golpeó fuertemente el suelo con la rodilla.

—¡Bien! ¡Qué interesante! —dijo antes de volver a desaparecer.

Elsa sabía que el tiempo jugaba en su contra, que tarde o temprano su resistencia fallaría, así que decidió jugar sus cartas de una vez. En cuanto detectó el cambio en el flujo del viento, hizo un gesto con la mano y toda una serie de pequeñas bolitas de hielo que flotaban por todas partes en la ventisca fueron atraídas hacia ella a toda velocidad. El espíritu apareció frente a ella y Elsa recibió su ataque como buenamente pudo: un brutal puñetazo en la boca del estómago que la lanzó volando por los aires y a punto estuvo de hacerle perder el conocimiento. Un instante después, todos aquellos fragmentos de hielo impactaron directamente contra el espíritu desde todas direcciones, desatando desgarradores gritos de dolor.

La ventisca paró a causa de la pérdida de fuerza de Elsa, que boqueaba en el suelo con dificultad, encogida. La nieve se fue asentando lentamente mientras la arendelliana intentaba recuperar fuerzas para ver qué había pasado con el espíritu. Astrid, Furia y ella habían estado acumulando lágrimas para poder realizar aquel ataque en caso de que las cosas se pusiesen muy feas, y quería saber si había tenido efecto o no.

Una mano la agarró sin delicadeza alguna por el pelo y tiró de ella hacia arriba, obligándola a levantarse. Con la respiración entrecortada, Elsa pudo ver al espíritu sangrando por varias partes de su cuerpo y con la cara desencajada por la furia.

—¡Maldita niña! ¡Se acabaron ya los juegos!

La soltó y Elsa cayó de nuevo al suelo, de rodillas. El espíritu se agachó y le puso la mano en la cabeza. Sin previo aviso, aquel dolor insoportable que sintió la vez anterior volvió a inundar su cuerpo y su mente, incapaz de hacer nada más que intentar resistir aquella fuerza que la invadía.

En su delirio, Elsa pudo ver a los cuatro espíritus frente a ella y cómo iban oscureciéndose, uno a uno, hasta que los cuatro fueron meras sombras de lo que eran.

* * *

Astrid resopló al acabar de escalar el muro de hielo que Elsa había creado y, al hacerlo, vio a su amiga totalmente sometida ante Anna, que estaba visiblemente dañada. Cuatro luces de colores revoloteaban rápidamente a su alrededor, cobrando fuerza a cada momento que pasaba. Sin pensar en nada más, Astrid bajó deslizándose lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia ellos, hacha en mano, dispuesta a socorrer a su amiga. El espíritu, al verla llegar, extendió su mano libre y de ella brotó un líquido verdoso que parecía deshacer todo aquello cuanto tocaba. Astrid, acostumbrada a ataques similares de algunos dragones, sacó rápidamente su escudo y se protegió con él sin dejar de correr. Sabía que su escudo no aguantaría mucho, así que puso todo su empeño en vencer aquella fuerza que la empujaba hacia atrás. Cuando consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, ladeó el escudo para desviar el chorro abrasivo hacia un lado y se lanzó de inmediato hacia el lado contrario. Rodó por el suelo y aprovechó el impulso para dar un gran salto enarbolando su hacha hacia el espíritu, que no tuvo más remedio que retroceder para evitar perder el brazo que le unía a Elsa.

La arendelliana cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad y Astrid se colocó frente a ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, en actitud desafiante.

El espíritu consideró la situación. Él también había sufrido daños, más de los que estaba dispuesto a reconocer y, en realidad, ya tenía lo que quería, así que optó por retirarse. Silbó para llamar a Desdentao, que seguía manteniendo una feroz batalla con Furia en las alturas.

El dragón reaccionó de inmediato a aquella llamada, ignorando a Furia y lanzándose en picado hacia el espíritu para recogerle. Furia, que no estaba dispuesta a dejarle escapar, lanzó un ataque al aire y lo atravesó, reapareciendo un instante después por delante de Destentao, sólo que, en vez de enfrentarse a él, voló a toda velocidad hacia el espíritu mientras preparaba el ataque más potente que podía lanzar. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, descargó su proyectil contra Anna. O, mejor dicho, lo intentó. En el último momento, Desdentao dio un fuerte golpe a la dragona desde arriba, derribándola y haciéndole perder el tiro. Furia rodó por el suelo estrepitosamente hasta chocar contra el muro de hielo, donde quedó tendida en el suelo, sin sentido. Desdentao, ajeno a todo, se posó en el suelo al lado del espíritu y agachó su cuerpo para facilitarle la escalada a su grupa.

—Sois insistentes, lo reconozco, pero siento deciros que ya es demasiado tarde —les dijo Olvido mientras subía a lomos de Desdentao. Las cuatro luces flotaban suavemente a su alrededor. —Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que... convencer a estos pequeñines para que me presten su fuerza.

Astrid se lanzó al ataque en un intento desesperado por detenerle, pero Desdentao le lanzó un pequeño proyectil que, si bien no era muy potente, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a la vikinga y dejarla magullada en el suelo.

El dragón batió sus alas y empezó a ganar altura poco a poco.

Hipo, desde lo alto del muro de hielo, extendió su brazo, apuntando con el arpón que salía de su brazalete. Lo había terminado a toda prisa y no había podido calibrarlo bien, así que no estaba seguro de si funcionaría o no, pero no tenía alternativa. Respiró hondo y esperó mientras Desdentao y el espíritu, ajenos a su presencia, iban ganando altura.

—Venga, venga, venga, venga... —susurró Hipo, impaciente.

Por fin, vio un tiro claro y, sin dudarlo, presionó un resorte y el arpón salió volando por los aires en dirección a Desdentao, atravesándole la membrana de la cola que no debería estar allí y dejando tras de sí la estela de una cuerda que ahora unía al dragón y al vikingo.

—¿Lo he conseguido? —dijo incrédulo Hipo—. ¡Lo he conseguido!

Hipo levantó los brazos en señal de victoria.

Desdentao dio un fuerte coletazo y el vikingo se vio lanzado al suelo por la fuerza del tirón que sintió en el brazo. Recomponiéndose rápidamente, agarró con fuerza la pequeña cuerda y se la enroscó en las manos para evitar que se soltase. Después, tiró fuertemente de ella.

—¡Campeón! ¡Tienes que resistir! ¡¿Me oyes?! —le gritó mientras el dragón seguía revolviéndose en el aire.

Hipo fue zarandeado varias veces, pero siempre encontraba la forma de levantarse y seguir tirando mientras seguía hablando con su amigo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —recriminó el espíritu al dragón—. ¡Déjate de tonterías y vámonos de una vez!

Desdentao obedeció e Hipo fue elevándose poco a poco junto a ellos. Aprovechando la gravedad, fue dando tirones con todo su peso y, por fin, notó cómo aquella membrana cedía un poco. Desdentao se frenó, aturdido.

—¡Vuela, maldito! ¡Vuela!

Hipo no cesó de tirar.

—¡Vamos, campeón! ¡Ya casi lo tenemos!

La cola se fue despegando, cada vez más rápido, hasta que prácticamente estaba suelta y, cuanto más despegada estaba, más confuso estaba Desdentao a causa de la pérdida del control que el espíritu ejercía sobre él, de modo que empezó a volar mucho más erráticamente.

—¡Te quiero, campeón! —le gritó Hipo justo antes de flexionar sus brazos, levantando su cuerpo, para dejarlo caer fuertemente —. ¡Vuelve con nosotros, por favor!

La falsa cola cedió ante aquel último tirón, separándose por completo y esfumándose en una voluta de humo.

Hipo cayó al suelo, rodando. Dado que la cuerda era larga en realidad estaba relativamente cerca del suelo, así que apenas le dolió la caída. Tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, levantó la vista para ver a Desdentao, que sacudía la cabeza mientras volaba dando bandazos de un lado a otro mientras su mente se iba liberando poco a poco de la influencia del espíritu e iba recobrando la consciencia de sí mismo. Olvido, que a duras penas conseguía sujetarse sobre el dragón, sintió cómo sus manos resbalaban de la silla y su cuerpo se precipitaba al vacío.

Aquello iba mal, muy mal. El espíritu vio de nuevo la caída que estaba sufriendo y supo que, probablemente, sería mortal. Le dolía prescindir de aquel cuerpo, puesto que era de la realeza, pero pensó que todavía tenía en su poder al rey Kristoff, así que decidió abandonar a Anna y transportarse a cualquier otra marioneta de todas las que tenía. No estaba seguro de qué pasaría si permanecía allí cuando ella muriese, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Se concentró e intentó buscar al humano más cercano a su alcance para transportarse a él, pero no encontró a nadie.

—Pero, ¿qué...?

Miró a su alrededor, desde las alturas, y entonces lo comprendió todo. El ejército aliado se había dejado rodear con el único propósito de separarle a él del resto de su ejército, manteniéndolos a una distancia lo suficientemente lejana como para evitar que pudiese escapar como lo estaba intentando ahora. Además, el muro de Elsa le había bloqueado la visión de todo esto y, a la vez, se había ido expandiendo a medida que su ejército iba alejándose, evitando que recuperasen el terreno ganado.

—¡Maldita seas, Elsa! —gritó mientras caía, acompañada por la luz de los espíritus del bosque, que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

El viento le revolvía el pelo, la gravedad tiraba de él sin tregua, el pánico se apoderó de cada parte de su ser. Probó una y otra vez a localizar alguna de sus marionetas hasta que, presa de la desesperación, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El cuerpo de Anna golpeó el suelo con un golpe tan seco que estremeció a todos los presentes, que no pudieron hacer más que mirar con el corazón encogido aquel fatal desenlace.


	18. Chapter 18

# 17.

Elsa vio a Anna resbalar del lomo de Desdentao y, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, intentó crear un colchón de nieve justo debajo de ella pero, a juzgar por el sonido del impacto, fue insuficiente. Pudo notar a través del suelo la vibración del golpe del cuerpo de su hermana contra el suelo, levantando una fina nube de nieve en polvo; pudo escuchar el crujido de huesos que le acompañó; y, sobretodo, pudo sentir su corazón, partíéndose en mil pedazos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para todos.

Elsa se quedó completamente inmóvil, rígida, sin respiración, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo debía sentirse? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Qué debía hacer? Su mundo acababa de cambiar para siempre, y lamentablemente esta vez un acto de amor no lograría arreglarlo. Sintiendo cómo se le nublaba la visión a causa de las lágrimas, fue relajando lentamente sus músculos y se dejó caer en el suelo. Su dolor era tan grande, tan insoportable, que simplemente desconectó para no sentir nada. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la oscuridad.

—¡Pfew! ¡Por qué poco!

Elsa abrió los ojos por puro instinto, sin ser apenas consciente de ello.

—¡Oh, pobre Anna! Uf... ¡Qué forma tan horrible de morir! Suerte que me he podido librar.

Elsa vio una sombra con forma humanoide dando pequeños golpes con el pie al cuerpo de su hermana mientras cuatro pequeñas luces le orbitaban suavemente.

—En fin... ¡A otra cosa, mariposa!

La oscuridad de su interior desapareció por completo, reemplazada por una súbita furia que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. El dolor, la frustración, el cansancio... todo desapareció. Se puso en pie con ayuda de Astrid, que acababa de llegar a su lado, aunque Elsa apenas reparó en ella. En su mente sólo existía una cosa: eliminar a aquel engendro.

—Vamos, acabemos con él de una vez —le dijo Astrid apretando con fuerza su hacha.

—¡No! —contestó Elsa con brusquedad, bloqueando a la vikinga con la mano—. No os metáis en esto.

Su tono, aparentemente sereno, destilaba un odio tan profundo que hizo que Astrid no fuese capaz de replicar. Retrocedió hasta encontrarse con Hipo. Un frío glaciar se extendió con rapidez en el ambiente y los vikingos pudieron sentir cómo se les entumecían los músculos, por lo que se alejaron un poco más para evitar congelarse.

Elsa, con el cuerpo echado para alante y la cabeza gacha, extendió los brazos hacia atrás, inspiró profundamente y, después, arañó con fuerza el aire lanzando sus brazos hacia delante en una cruz perfecta. De sus dedos salieron unos finísimos hilos de hielo que se acoplaron para formar una red que avanzaba a toda velocidad. La sombra no tuvo tiempo de reacción y sólo pudo cubrirse con los brazos.

Aquella red le atravesó sin hacerle ni un rasguño, puesto que Elsa no había utilizado ninguna lágrima para crearlas.

—¡Qué susto me has dado, Elsa! ¡Por un momento pensé que había llegado mi fin!

Para cuando la sombra se dio cuenta de que aquellos hilos se habían enredado en las luces de los espíritus del bosque ya era demasiado tarde. Intentó cortarlos a toda prisa, pero antes de llegar a rozarlos siquiera, la poderosa descarga de magia que Elsa había lanzado a través de los hilos golpeó con fuerza a los espíritus, liberándolos de sus ataduras.

—Ayudadme, por favor —pidió Elsa.

Las luces volaron rápidamente hasta ella, colocándose en su espalda. Entonces, lentamente fueron introduciéndose en el cuerpo de la arendelliana. El símbolo de la flor de los cinco espíritus apareció en la frente de Elsa, brillante.

—¡Venga ya! —se quejó la sombra.

Elsa abrió los ojos y salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia el espíritu, impulsada por una súbita ráfaga de aire, mientras una espada de hielo se materializaba en sus manos justo a tiempo para asestar una poderosa estocada. La sombra la paró con sus brazos desnudos sin dificultad.

—Vaya... me esperaba más, la verdad —dijo un tanto decepcionado—. No es que haya estado mal, pero...

La espada de Elsa estalló repentinamente en llamas que envolvieron a la sombra. Ésta se vio obligada a retroceder antes de que se cerrase el círculo de fuego a su alrededor.

—Eso está mejor.

Elsa se lanzó de nuevo al ataque con otro poderoso y rapidísimo ataque, más incluso que el anterior. La sombra pudo bloquearlo de nuevo, pero la arendelliana no le dio tregua y siguió atacando una y otra vez, incrementando más y más su velocidad, buscando cualquier rincón o fisura en aquella defensa impenetrable. A medida que atacaba, a medida que se acostumbraba a la magia de los espíritus del bosque, sus ataques se volvieron más rápidos y certeros, y la sombra pronto empezó a tener serios problemas para defenderse. Finalmente, Elsa consiguió colar un rápido puñetazo en la guardia de la sombra, impactando directamente sobre su rostro y lanzándole con fuerza hacia atrás hasta estamparse contra el muro de hielo que les rodeaba.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo la sombra atónita al sentir un dolor tremendo en su ser.

Elsa se limitó a lanzarse de nuevo a por él, ajena a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese aquella pelea a muerte, y la sombra se apartó justo a tiempo de evitar otro golpe que hizo temblar los cimientos de aquel grueso muro.

El espíritu no entendía cómo era posible que un golpe desnudo consiguiese afectarle de aquel modo, pero le quedaba claro que debía tomarse aquella batalla en serio si quería sobrevivir. Antes de que Elsa volviese a la carga, decidió tomar la delantera y aprovechó los poderes del espíritu de la corrosión para lanzar una ola de ácido contra ella. Sin embargo, ella se lanzó impasible hacia aquel muro de destrucción, atravesándolo como si nada gracias a un escudo de roca que la envolvió por completo durante unos instantes. Nada más poner un pie de nuevo en el suelo, saltó hacia la sombra dispuesta a lanzar una fuerte patada. Olvido la esquivó y contraatacó con unas enredaderas que atraparon los pies de la muchacha con la esperanza de frenarla un poco, pero ella se deshizo de ellas con una rápida llamarada sin ni siquiera inmutarse para lanzarse una vez más contra el espíritu. La sombra golpeó con su mano en el suelo hasta llegar a la tierra que había debajo de la nieve. De allí surgió una gran cantidad de arena que se arremolinó sobre él, girando a toda velocidad y produciendo un agudo y mortífero sonido. Con un gesto, aquel remolino salió volando directo hacia Elsa, que simplemente se rodeó de agua para mojar la arena y hacer que cayese de nuevo al suelo, inutilizando el ataque.

—Vale... Ya me has cabreado...

El espíritu dio una fuerte palmada y, luego, separó sus manos lentamente, como si le costase horrores. Entre ellas se formó un estallido eléctrico y se materializó un látigo de varias colas. Con él, lanzó un ataque tras otro contra Elsa, creando unos poderosos rayos que impactaron contra el suelo y contra el muro, creando grandes explosiones allá donde caían. Elsa apenas podía esquivarlos, pero aún así se mantenía serena.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez —dijo con voz siniestra la sombra, sintiéndose en ventaja.

Levantó el látigo con ambas manos y lo descargó con fuerza hacia Elsa. De él, salieron decenas de rayos que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la arendelliana. Justo cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarla, una corriente de aire se interpuso entre los rayos y ella y redirigieron toda aquella tormenta eléctrica de vuelta a su origen. Los rayos golpearon con fuerza a la sombra, que cayó al suelo con grandes agujeros en su cuerpo.

Olvido tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantener a los espíritus que tenía sometidos en su interior. Las partes de su cuerpo que todavía quedaban enteras se reconfiguraron para recuperar la forma humanoide, aunque ahora era mucho más pequeño que antes. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, todavía podría salir victorioso de aquella situación.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —dijo la sombra con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y sujetándose la tripa con una mano—. ¡Tú ganas!

Elsa no mostró piedad. Se lanzó de nuevo a por él y le dio un rodillazo tremendo en plena cara, lanzándole rodando hacia atrás. Aquel ataque superó su capacidad de aguante y de su maltrecho cuerpo se escaparon algunas luces de colores. Su cuerpo volvió a encoger.

—¡Por favor, Elsa! ¡Ten un poco de compasión!

Esta vez fue una patada en el costado la causante de que más luces abandonasen el cuerpo del espíritu.

—Te lo ruego... para ya... —pidió con la voz entrecortada.

Sabía que ya no tenía posibilidad de vencer.

Elsa, en cambio, no parecía dispuesta a parar, así que el espíritu decidió jugar su última baza.

—Sabes que no puedes matarme, ¿verdad? Si me matas ahora, renaceré de nuevo en algún corazón débil. Créeme, lo he visto con otros espíritus a los que me he cargado... Sin querer, por supuesto. Cosas de ir aprendiendo sobre tus poderes, ya sabes. A lo que voy es a que, si morimos, tarde o temprano todos renacemos de nuestro elemento, y si de algo está el mundo lleno es de debilidad así que, por favor, detengamos esto ahora. Si lo haces, prometo que me iré de aquí y no volveré nunca más.

Elsa levantó sus brazos y una gran cantidad de agua, fuego, tierra, aire y hielo se arremolinaron sobre ella hasta formar una imponente criatura semejante a un leviatán.

—Elsa, por favor... Por favor...

La sombra no podía apartar la vista de aquella criatura que abría sus fauces lentamente, dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento. Por eso no vio a Astrid, deslizándose sigilosa tras su espalda hasta conseguir tocarle con un pequeño frasco cristalino. Apenas un instante después, la sombra desapareció y el frasco lucía una profunda oscuridad. La vikinga se dio prisa en cerrar el frasco.

—En ese caso, lo mejor será no matarle, ¿no crees, Elsa? —dijo Astrid con sorna.

Elsa se mantuvo quieta durante unos instantes, con el leviatán flotando sobre su cabeza, mientras buscaba desesperadamente a la sombra para acabar con ella. Después reparó en Astrid y, entendiendo lo que acababa de pasar, recuperó el control sobre sí misma.

—Pero, ¿de dónde...?

—Los espíritus del bosque —contestó la vikinga—. Conseguimos recuperarlos del castillo, pero mientras veníamos hacia aquí empezaron a vibrar y, cuando estábamos mirando qué pasaba se nos cayeron y... bueno, se liberaron y se quedaron los frascos vacíos. El caso es que pensamos que valía la pena probarlo.

Astrid se encogió de hombros y Elsa no pudo evitar que se le escapase una pequeña risa de incredulidad mientras caía de rodillas, agotada. El leviatán se deshizo lentamente.

—Menos mal... —dijo Elsa, casi sin fuerzas—. Pensaba que no conseguiría aguantar.

—Lo siento —continuó Astrid—. No quería precipitarme y arruinarlo todo.

Al otro lado del muro, los gritos de victoria del ejército aliado se extendieron como un incendio. Por fin había acabado todo.

Los espíritus del bosque salieron lentamente del cuerpo de Elsa y se materializaron en sus formas habituales, acercándose a la arendelliana para ofrecerle todo su cariño.

—Anna... —recordó de pronto, sintiendo el peso de la realidad.

Con ayuda del espíritu del agua y de Astrid, se puso en pie y, torpemente, avanzó con el corazón en un puño hacia el lugar en el que yacía inerte su hermana.


	19. Chapter 19

# 18.

Hipo las alcanzó cuando estaban a punto de llegar junto a Anna.

—Furia está bien —les informó. Luego se volvió hacia la arendelliana. —Elsa yo... —dijo dubitativo—. Lo siento mucho. No sabía que pasaría esto. Yo sólo pretendía...

—No es culpa tuya —contestó la arendelliana negando con la cabeza.

Elsa se arrodilló junto a su hermana, que reposaba boca arriba con la cabeza ladeada, llena de heridas y magulladuras, y con una de sus piernas en una posición totalmente antinatural. Con las manos temblorosas, hizo el amago de acariciarle la cara, pero no se atrevió. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras intentaba contener todo cuanto sentía en su interior, pues tenía la sensación de que, si lo dejaba escapar sin más, el dolor acabaría partiéndola por la mitad. Finalmente, sin poder evitarlo, se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Elsa sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y a punto estuvo de perder el conocimiento. Anna, rabiando de dolor, se había incorporado tan rápido que las cabezas de las dos hermanas habían chocado con fuerza.

—Au, au, au... —dijo Anna, sentada en el suelo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

—¡¡¡Anna!!!

Elsa, ignorando su propio dolor, la derribó de nuevo con un nuevo abrazo.

—¿Elsa? ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera... ¿dónde estamos? ¡Dios mío! ¡Mi pierna! ¡Mi pierna! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a mi pierna?!

Hipo y Astrid, al borde del llanto, sonrieron felices al ver a las dos hermanas por fin reunidas.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... —decía Elsa una y otra vez.

—Vamos, Elsa. ¡Ay! ¡Me duele!

—Siento mucho haberte dejado sola al mando del reino —continuó su hermana—. Siento que te hayas sentido presionada de esa forma. Por favor, perdóname.

—La voz... — Anna pareció entender de pronto. —¿Qué ha pasado?

Elsa la apretó con más fuerza, incapaz de articular palabra.

—¡Ay! En serio, ¿es que nadie me va a llevar al médico? ¡Necesito un médico! ¡Me duele mucho la pierna!

—Bueno... —dijo Hipo levantándose el pantalón—. ¡Podría ser peor!

Anna se quedó mirando aquella pierna metálica durante unos instantes, completamente absorta.

—Vale, en serio. ¡Quiero ver a un médico ya! Por favor, no quiero llevar una de ésas... No te ofendas, completo desconocido, pero no es mi estilo.

Todos rieron con ganas y, por fin, Elsa se separó de su hermana todavía temblando.

—Sí, vamos —le dijo a Anna sin soltarle la mano—. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar y de arreglar las cosas.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron una auténtica locura, con el reino patas arriba, pero poco a poco la gente que había sido controlada por el espíritu fue recobrando su día a día. Los espíritus volvieron al bosque con los Northuldra, y el resto de espíritus que la sombra había controlado se vieron libres al fin. Algunos de ellos quisieron quedarse en el bosque mágico, donde los Northuldra les recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Otros, en cambio, decidieron volver a sus lugares de origen. El espíritu de la vida, como agradecimiento por su liberación, se aseguró de que nadie muriese a causa de las heridas sufridas en combate antes de marcharse, por lo que no hubo que lamentar ninguna pérdida.

A Anna le recolocaron la pierna, fracturada por varios sitios, y quedó en cama con previsión de quedarse allí durante mucho tiempo. Ella y Elsa pasaron muchos días juntas, recuperándose ambas de todo lo sucedido. Además, tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar sobre el reino, sobre el espíritu y sobre su relación. Astrid e Hipo, al igual que los dragones, también fueron acomodados en el castillo. Todos merecían y necesitaban un largo descanso, y ahora que Elsa había devuelto la temperatura normal al reino, el frío ya no suponía un peligro para los dragones pese a seguir siendo invierno.

Hipo y Desdentao dieron largos vuelos juntos, probando una y otra vez una nueva prótesis que el vikingo había diseñado para su amigo. Astrid estuvo feliz de ver de nuevo a Hipo y Desdentao juntos, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa. Ella también quería volar con Tormenta de nuevo. Furia, adivinando sus pensamientos, se acercó a ella y, tras darle un hocicazo cariñoso, le ofreció su grupa.

—¿Segura?

Furia asintió.

—Está bien... vamos a enseñarle a esos dos cómo se vuela.

La dragona dio un rugido desafiante y despegó a toda velocidad tras Desdentao.

* * *

—Espera, ¿qué? —dijo Anna de pronto—. ¿Hans no era malvado?

Era de noche y se encontraban todos en la sala de estar del castillo, iluminados por la luz de los candiles. Elsa, Kristoff y Anna descansaban en un sofá, Hipo y Astrid compartían un butacón, y Olaf y Sven estaban sentados en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea. Los únicos que no estaban presentes eran los dragones, que habían salido a dar un paseo nocturno.

—Bueno, eso no lo podemos asegurar... —contestó Elsa—. Lo que es seguro es que la sombra se apoderó de él aprovechando sus ansias de poder, por lo que nada de lo que pasó fue en realidad culpa suya.

—Wow...

—Sí... esa misma cara se le quedó a su hermano cuando se lo contamos —rio Astrid.

—Y no sólo eso —continuó Elsa—. El espíritu es el que ha estado saboteando las cosechas y provocando problemas, tanto en Arendelle como en el bosque encantado. Nos ha ido presionando más y más hasta que pudo hacerse con el control.

Anna se encogió un poco.

—Vamos, no le des más vueltas —le dijo Kristoff, rodeándola con sus brazos—. Esto nos ha enseñado qué debemos mejorar, y ya estamos en ello. Te prometo que, si discutimos, no nos separaremos sin que lo hayamos arreglado antes. Nunca más me iré de tu lado.

—¡Bien dicho! —aplaudió Olaf.

Anna se acurrucó entre los brazos de su marido, sintiéndose reconfortada.

—Hay algo que no acabo de entender —dijo Hipo—. ¿Por qué las lágrimas dañaban al espíritu?

—Sólo es una teoría —contestó Elsa—, pero yo creo que no era por las lágrimas en sí, sino por los sentimientos. Por lo que me dijo, diría que es el espíritu de la debilidad, y creo que aprovechaba los huecos del corazón para hacerse con el control; huecos que podrían rellenarse con sentimientos como el amor o el perdón. Por tanto, si el sentimiento era lo suficientemente fuerte, era capaz de dañarle.

—¡Y por eso pudiste hacerle daño sin armas! —exclamó Astrid.

—Exacto... Pero, como digo, es sólo una teoría.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, un silencio agradable y cálido, de esos en los que simplemente uno disfrutaba de la compañía sin necesidad de nada más.

Hipo sintió un pequeño codazo a su lado, y al girar la cabeza vio a Astrid haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

—Oh, sí, claro...

El vikingo carraspeó.

—Bueno... lo hemos estado hablando y, aunque estamos realmente a gusto aquí, creemos que va siendo hora de volver a nuestras obligaciones.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya? ¡Si acabamos de conocernos! —protestó Anna.

—Nos gustaría quedarnos más, de verdad —dijo suavemente Astrid—, pero nuestro pueblo nos espera.

Anna suspiró derrotada. Entendía la responsabilidad del mando y sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Cuándo os vais? —preguntó Olaf.

Los vikingos se miraron.

—Mañana por la mañana... —contestó Astrid.

—Oh... vaya... —Elsa no pudo disimular su decepción.

—Pensamos que lo mejor era decirlo con poco tiempo, para evitar un largo adiós... —dijo Hipo.

—En tal caso... —dijo Anna— ¡esta noche toca fiesta! ¿Qué os parece si empezamos con una sesión de mímica? ¡Hipo, tú empiezas!

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero si ni siquiera sé leer esto —protestó mientras intentaba descifrar el papel que Olaf le estaba dando.

—Te entiendo... todavía recuerdo cuando no sabía leer ni escribir. Toda esa frustración... ¡Pero no te preocupes, Hipo! ¡Yo te ayudo! Ven, acércate. Lo que tienes que representar es...

Los juegos y las risas inundaron aquella noche el castillo de Arendelle, donde sus habitantes, permanentes y pasajeros, disfrutaron de la compañía y de la amistad que habían forjado.

* * *

—¿Lo tenéis todo? —preguntó significativamente Elsa a Astrid.

Era de día y tanto los vikingos como los dragones ultimaban sus preparativos a las afueras del castillo, acompañados por todo el pueblo de Arendelle.

—Sí, tranquila.

La vikinga abrió un poco su abrigo para mostrarle la pequeña botella oscura que reposaba en uno de sus bolsillos interiores.

—Bien... bien...

Elsa no sabía muy bien qué hacer o qué decir.

—Ven aquí... —le dijo Astrid.

La vikinga le dio un largo abrazo y la arendelliana no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas.

—Cuidaos mucho —dijo finalmente Elsa, separándose de ella y cogiéndole las manos.

—Vosotros también.

—¡Bien! ¡Listo! —exclamó Hipo tras acabar de ajustar una correa en la montura de Desdentao.

—Hora de partir, me temo —le dijo Astrid a Elsa.

Ella asintió y no pudo evitar apretarle las manos con los ojos brillantes. Astrid entendió sin necesidad de palabras todo cuanto sentía aquella mujer.

—Encontrarás a alguien y serás feliz, te lo prometo.

Elsa soltó una risa en medio del llanto, y ambas se abrazaron de nuevo, por última vez.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! —dijo Hipo teatralmente, llegando hasta ellas—. No estarás intentando robarme a mi mujer de nuevo, ¿no?

—¡Cállate, idiota! —Astrid le dio un codazo tan fuerte en las costillas que le dejó en el suelo, casi sin respiración.

Pese a ello, ambos rieron con ganas y Elsa deseó poder encontrar algún día a alguien con quien reír así, con quien compartir una complicidad y un amor tan grande como el que veía en aquella pareja de vikingos. Con una punzada de dolor, se hizo a la idea de que debía olvidar a la vikinga.

Tras una larga y emotiva despedida, Hipo y Astrid montaron a Desdentao y Furia, y ambos despegaron entre promesas de regreso y adioses, entre vítores y corazones partidos. Elsa y Astrid se dedicaron una última mirada, un silencioso último adiós lleno de sentimiento, y los dragones se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad.

Olaf, con la mirada fija en ellos mientras se alejaban, suspiró.

—Adiós, Hipo... —dijo seriamente—. Ojalá algún día aprendas a leer y a escribir. Aunque bueno, de todas formas tampoco sabría dónde enviarte las cartas... ¡El mundo es demasiado grande!

Elsa le pasó un brazo por el hombro, reconfortándole.

—Vamos... volvamos al castillo. Creo que queda un poco de pastel de helado.

El muñeco se animó ante la idea de aquel manjar y pusieron rumbo al castillo. Elsa todavía se dio la vuelta una vez más para observar a los vikingos. Después inspiró hondo, soltó el aire lentamente y siguió a los demás dándoles la espalda a aquellos dos puntitos que prácticamente habían desaparecido en el horizonte.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en dejar atrás aquel frío reino que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había dado, a la par que tantas alegrías, para perderse de nuevo en la inmensidad del océano.

Como la vez anterior, fueron haciendo pequeñas paradas en los pedruscos que fueron encontrando en el camino para reponer fuerzas, contentos ante la idea de volver por fin a casa. Los dragones parecían tener bien claro hacia dónde debían ir, así que los vikingos simplemente se dejaron llevar, disfrutando del vuelo.

Sólo les interrumpieron cuando, a mitad de viaje, se encontraron totalmente rodeados de agua, sin ningún tipo de tierra a la vista.

—¿Te parece bien aquí? —preguntó Astrid a Hipo.

—Me parece perfecto.

La vikinga sacó entonces la pequeña botella de su abrigo y, diciéndole adiós con la mano entre risitas, la dejó caer al agua.

Se quedaron allí viendo la botella hundirse poco a poco en las profundidades del abismo.

—Con suerte, nadie será capaz de encontrarle aquí —comentó Astrid.

—¡Ya sería mala suerte!

Aún así, todavía se quedaron unos minutos más antes de retomar su viaje por si veían algo fuera de lo normal.

* * *

Estaba ya atardeciendo cuando los dragones alcanzaron el poblado vikingo, donde todos los habitantes fueron a recibir a sus jefes, extrañados de verles a lomos de los dragones.

—Bueno, campeón... —dijo Hipo a Desdentao, juntando sus cabezas—. Hora del adiós.

El dragón devolvió el gesto de cariño con ganas.

—Cuídate mucho y recuerda que estamos aquí para lo que necesites.

El dragón se tiró sobre él intentando abrazarle con sus patas entre las risas y los quejidos del vikingo.

Astrid y Furia observaron divertidas la escena.

—Vaya par nos hemos buscado...

La dragona apoyó su enorme cabeza en el hombro de Astrid.

—Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos.

La vikinga la abrazó y ambas disfrutaron de aquel momento como jamás hubiesen imaginado.

—Dale un achuchón a Tormenta de mi parte, por favor —dijo Astrid al separarse—. Y dile que la echo mucho de menos.

La dragona le dio un cariñoso golpe con la cabeza. Después, los vikingos liberaron a los dragones de las monturas y, tras otro rápido abrazo, Astrid e Hipo, cogidos de la mano, vieron cómo sus amigos emprendían el vuelo y se perdían en la oscuridad de la ya creciente noche.

Cuando ya empezaba a refrescar, ambos se dirigieron a la taberna dispuestos a devorar una suculenta cena junto a sus amigos. Allí, entre risas y tropezones de comida, los jefes de la aldea contaron sus aventuras para disfrute de los presentes.

—Parece que habéis tenido una buena luna de miel —les dijo la madre de Hipo.

Sus manos se buscaron bajo la mesa hasta encontrarse, entrelanzando sus dedos. Habían volado a un reino distante, luchado en una guerra sin cuartel contra fuerzas que ni siquiera acababan de entender para ayudar a sus amigos, tanto a los nuevos como a los viejos, y habían regresado, por fin, a casa, a su hogar, mucho más unidos que antes.

Los vikingos se miraron a los ojos.

—La mejor de todas.


End file.
